Midnight Reaper (On Break)
by Just a Bad Writer for Fun
Summary: The two sides of a Killer; the friendly, sociable side, and the cruel, sadistic side. Which is the real side of this Killer? Yearning for completion, she kills, seeking perfection. She adorns many faces, but what is her real face? She's lived a life of blood and believes that love is blood. Will the one she loves die at her hands, or will she love without blood?
1. Midnight I

**Chapter I: The Two Sides  
** **҉**

"Ufufu." I laughed cheerily as I suppressed the sound with a hand to my mouth. Covering it up, the sound of my laugh was muffled, so that only the person who lay before me could hear me. Lowering my hand, I revealed my smile. Wide and innocent; it was the perfect smile.

The one who lay before me shook; her body quivered from fright and pain. She struggled at her bindings, to which I responded with three clicks of my tongue.

"No, no! Do not struggle, you'll merely hurt yourself more!" Giving her this fair warning, I revealed a metallic object from within my coat. The light of the moon caught on the object, revealing it to be a scalpel. The girl screamed, though it was severely muffled due to the tape plastered across her mouth. She raised her hands to her mouth, trying in vain to rip it off.

As her hands were bound at the wrists, she had to move both. Because her fingers were bound together, she couldn't bend them to try to peel away the tape. Because the tape was special, even if she could, it would be a pointless endeavor.

Her ankles were bound together and then bounded to the table, much like her arms at her armpits. She couldn't sit up or get away.

The fear of the woman before me was immense – it really put a smile on my face.

She even wet herself!

"From just one laceration, you can't already be this much in pain?" The aforementioned laceration spanned from her top right rib to the bottom right rib. It was just a simple cut; nothing wrong with it. I could hardly even see inside her, and yet she was already struggling this much!

I frowned, my eyebrows twitching upwards slightly.

This was no good! This girl was draining the initial excitement out of this game… Might as well continue, right? Let's hope for more fun as it continues!

Licking my lips, a smile appeared back on my face. The girl was scared even more by it, but I didn't let her fright deter me!

Lowering it down to where I let up with the last cut, I continued to slice her up. Right, up, then left! Cut around here, and here!

I reached my left hand forward as I pulled my other back. Blood covered the small blade, and though the red blood slipped down from it and onto my hand, going even further down to my elbow, I ignored it. The liquid felt cool to my skin and I enjoyed its touch.

With my left hand I rummaged around and then, with a single breath-

Liver, get!

"Hey, hey, look at this!" I practically shoved the organ into the girl's face. She screamed as best she could, though the tape muffled her voice up completely. "Pretty, isn't it? The liver is such a good organ! Ufufu. Hey, want to see inside it?" I asked the frightened girl, to which she shook her head.

It was needless to say at this point, but she had been crying ever since she found herself in this position. Perhaps I should've took out her eyes out first? Would that have stopped her from crying? It would've been horrible if she couldn't see what was happening to her though… My jokes can even piss me off, ufufu! Well, let's set that aside for now!

Holding the organ up to her face, I lightly touched it with my scalpel. A bead of blood escaped the liver. The girl was utterly terrified. She closed her eyes, shutting them tightly closed. Only whimpers of fear and pain escaped her lips, however muffled they were.

Dropping the liver, I punched her in the nose, causing a cracking sound to be heard. Blood gushed out of her nostrils as she choked on a scream and sob. "Open your eyes." I said in a cold tone, my enthusiasm and joy gone from my voice. The girl sniffled a weep and slowly opened her eyes. As she did so, I jabbed my scalpel into her left eye. She screamed into the tape, her eyelids opening wide from the pain and surprise. With a violent shake, I dug the scalpel deeper into her eyeball. Tears of blood ran down her eye but I ignored them.

With a violent tug, I removed the eyeball from her socket. Holding it up to her with my scalpel, I stared coldly down at her. "Don't look away, bitch." My tone was low, almost inaudible to the girl, a sneer on my face, down-turned from disgust. With my narrowed eyes, I gazed down at her as if she were trash. "Don't dare close your other eye, lest you wish to find yourself unseeing to your pain. You agree, right? That if you're going to die, then you might as well see how, right? Then don't look away. Don't close your eye." I bent down so that our faces were mere inches apart. I stared into her remaining eye with pure hatred. "Don't look away from your death, scum."

The girl made no audible noise; even if she did, it would be difficult to even hear what was said due to the tape. Her eye wide, she could only watch me as I stood back up to my full height.

Then, as if the last few moments were a complete lie, my entire demeanor did a complete one-eighty.

"Ufufu. Got you pretty bad, huh?" My joking around was a complete change from how cold I was acting a moment ago, but if I let every bad thing get to me, then my life would be horrible! "Now, let's contin _ue_ ~!" Stressing the "ue" I turned my attention back to the dropped liver. I hummed in thought for a few seconds, before my smile widened slightly. "Don't need this!" Backhanding the liver with my left hand, I knocked it off the table I had set up and onto the ground. I tentatively grabbed the eyeball with my left index finger and thumb and plopped it off. I looked it over, with slight amusement, before tossing it down, to my right side. It bounced off the wall and landed against the ground with a slight pop. It rolled a few inches, before coming to a stop, the iris looking up at me.

Turning my attention back to the opening I made into her body, I looked at what organs I could see.

"Intestines, kidney, diaphragm, stomach, pancreas~. Which should be next~?" I hummed a little tune as I rocked my body side to side, thinking. With my left hand holding my chin, I drummed onto my face with my index finger. Holding my side with my right hand, I sliced through the air with my scalpel in tune with my hum and finger. Back and forth, side to side, which to cut out, which to show?

"I got it!" Proclaiming as thus, with my scalpel I reached back into her body. Cutting here and there, I caused my vic- I mean, friend, to cry out loud – though it was muffled!

Laughing, I quickly extracted her spleen, though there was a small cut on it, due to my slight rushing.

"Sorry for the rush, I accidentally cut into your spleen! Can you ever forgive me?" Not waiting for a reply – not like I would've gotten one besides a muffled scream – I pressed the small organ into her right cheek. Looking down at her own spleen, the girl let out a muffled scream.

"Very muffled thanks!" I let out a low huff of thanks as I dropped the spleen next to her head. "Though I don't need it! Let's continue on~!"

Next, I started to work on her intestines. It was the one of the last organs I was going to pull out and show her, as I wanted to get to the rest of her body. Her screams and reactions were dying, little by little, so I was a bit worried about her kicking the bucket too soon, so I wanted to quickly get on to her fingers and toes, flaying of her arm, leg, and face, and especially her heart! I wanted to so badly cut open her chest and show it to her! Though with my _poor_ handling of blades, I was slightly worried I'd accidentally cut into it whilst trying to show her it.

It would be unfortunate, but don't give up, mysterious girl! I'll find joy in your heart for you!

"Mhm, mhm, mhm!" Humming, I set out to work. Cutting through the intestines like paper, it would take too much work to pull the entire thing out, so I'll simply show her pieces of them! The upper and lower, as well as the stomach! That's what I'll show her before switching to a different meal!

"Freeze!" The sudden voice caused me to, believe it or not, freeze. The voice was clearly feminine, so it was a woman who had said that. And judging by the distance the sound had traveled, it came from the opening into this alley. Looking up at the scared face of the girl, I saw relief flash through her eye.

I clicked my tongue in frustration.

"…Interrupting the best part… Ufufu… you clearly wish to die… But… I can't… cause you're a…" Reaching over to my right, resting besides the left of her head, I grabbed a mask. Placing said mask over my face, I turned around.

Because I had set up the table horizontally, wall-to-wall, it blocked off the rest of the alley and It had caused me to position myself with my back facing the street. I did this on purpose. It served to make my heart beat faster, with the thought of, will someone see, or not? Will someone walk by and see me? It was exciting and served to make my enjoyment more enjoyable.

Facing before me, standing on the sidewalk facing this alley, were two Devils.

One was short with white hair and hazel eyes, female, clearly a power-type, with her arms raised up to her chest, forming fists. My gaze lingered on her for a few more moments, before moving to the other Devil present.

The other was taller, though not too tall, more average, with blonde hair and blue eyes, male, a mole, definitely a technical-type, wielding a sword.

They were both wearing school uniforms, though I ignored that part.

The mask I had used to cover my face, was a kitsune one – a fox. It was mostly white, though the left part of it was a dark blue. It had a nastily curved smile on its face, revealing its fangs and a "third" eye on its forehead, which was of a golden gem. Its ears pointed upward, with red filling its inside. The nose poked out slightly, with the tip of it being red. There were four sharp "whiskers" on the sides of the mask, going forward, before dipping downward underneath the eyes. Overall, it was a pretty creepy mask, that was usually covered in blood.

As for my outfit – I was wearing a trench coat which fell down to near my knees that has a hood attached to it, a skirt which was barely visible because of the coat, a scarf wrapped around my neck, combat boots, knee-high socks and gloves. All of which was black. Oh, I was also not wearing any underwear, which was the most important part of my outfit, in my humble opinion.

My hair was covered by my hood. The only indication that I was a girl, was my skirt. Even then, I could just be a boy crossdressing!

Ufufu, what an exciting thought!

Slipping the bloody scalpel back into my coat I faced down the two Devils. Wonder why they were here? I mean, wouldn't they be all for it when a human was dying?

Even in Kyoto, I was hardly interrupted!

Mentally sighing, I eyed the two from behind my mask.

"Mind stepping aside?" I asked calmly, without trace of emotion. "I do not wish to kill any Devils tonight… though if you push me… I can even leave the girl alive, if you so desire!" Ending with a loud exclamation and emotion to fill my voice, I pointed back to the tied-up girl behind me with my left hand.

"Impossible." The white-haired girl replied.

"Of course, I'm of similar opinion." The blondie exclaimed, pointing his sword at me with an audible _whoosh_! "If we let you go, there will simply be another corpse. So, I'm sorry that we cannot rescue you." He said this to the girl behind me, who let out a muffled sob at hearing this.

"Ah, I see. Ufufu, unfortunately, I'm expectantly cruel and sadistic! So even you had let me through, I still would've killed her, you know?"

"Then it's good to know that you'll be dead before the sun comes up." The boy rattled on, not like I was listening.

" ** _I wish you dead, you sinner!_** " With a creepy smile I raised my right hand. A black-like aura formed before my palm, creating a sphere.

Describing the ball was pretty difficult, as it appears to not have a tangible form. But, if one were to describe it, it would be as a black, shadow-like flame, with red pulsating like a heartbeat, beating inside of it. It seems as if it would slip right through your hands and fingers, but it's actually pretty solid. And while it looks like black flames, it doesn't actually generate heat, instead, it is cold… yes, cold. Cold like a corpse. The chill of death itself.

Yes, this was…

"[ **Deep Despair** ]!" Letting out the name of my Sacred Gear, a scythe formed from the ball before me. I wrapped my hand around its pole and licked my lips, a sadistic glare on my face. Much like the sphere before it, the scythe appeared to have no tangible form. It was difficult to explain it, as others would explain it differently.

But if you were to ask me…

It would be that it is _despair_ itself.

The blonde started the fight by leaping towards me. I was not surprised by his speed. Pulling his sword to his left side, he started his attack with a horizontal slash, which was easily parried, much to his dismay.

With his silent gasp, I grinned a Devil's grin, and slashed down at him. He managed to backpedal enough that the scythe only cut through his sword. The blade cracked and split apart, breaking from the slash.

After that, the white-haired girl jumped over the blondie and pulled her fist back.

"Ufu." Letting out a short laugh, the scythe slithered in on itself. Surprised at this, the white-haired girl was unable to dodge or block as my fist slammed into her face, a black, flame-like darkness covering it. She was launched away from the force of my punch and crashed into the wall of the alley to our left.

Coughing up saliva, she ricocheted off the wall and down the alley, back to where she had initially started, though she managed to break her fall with a roll and quickly got back onto her feet with but a hop.

The blonde-haired boy created a new sword, which momentarily surprised me. It rose up out of the ground, an exact replica of the sword before. He grasped it without a second thought and raised it up, returning to his fighting stance.

"Ooh, that was impressive! Sacred Gear?" At his look of slight surprise, I clapped my hands together. "Yay, that means we can be Sacred Gear buddies! Hip-hip-hurray!" I punched my right fist skyward, but there was no more cheering. The blondie clearly did not enjoy our closeness.

Frowning, I slowly moved my Sacred Gear to cover both of my fists. Though my attack power will lower slightly for my right, they were now even.

"Well, well then! Let's get to killing each other!" I punched forward with my right, then left, only to do one more right, as if I was a boxer. I even did the dance thing that they usually do! I have a very good sportsmanship! "Now, one two three, ring-a-ding-ling!" Bending my body forward, the two tensed their bodies up, ready for whatever kind of attack I decide to dish out to them. Unfortunately for them, that was not my plan in the slightest!

Instead of rushing forward, I did a back flip, leaving behind a small indication in the ground, and landing behind the table that I had tied the girl to. Her gaze went from her left, to her right, right at me.

"Goodbye mysterious girl, our time together was brief, but it was fun! I'll be sure to remember your mysterious name for the rest of my life!" Raising my fist, the girl let out a silent scream. The blonde-haired boy yelled out for me to stop but was ultimately unable to stop me.

I slammed my fist down onto her chest, bursting her chest open and spewing out a fountain of blood and bone. Opening my hand, I grabbed my favorite organ. Pulling my arm back, I showed it off.

"Ah, the heart! So very beautiful, don't you think, oh Devils?" Ducking underneath a slash, I laughed. The blondie was apparently angry!

Cutting down at me, I used my left hand to grab the blade, momentarily surprising him. To my right, the white-haired girl tried to blitz me, but I tossed the heart at her as a distraction.

The girl caught the heart and landed on the ground, skidding slightly forward. Her attack was stopped as she was surprised at my sudden toss to her! A moment later, she became disgusted and tossed the heart away. Her attention quickly turned back to me.

However, she was too late! Throwing the sword back, I caused the blonde-guy to become unbalanced and step backwards. I stepped forward, pulling my right fist down to my side.

"Hya!" I cutely yelled punching the boy in the gut. He vomited some blood before flying away from me. He hit the ground at a roll and ended up on the street, unable to move, probably unconscious, hopefully dead! No, wait, he twitched slightly, so he was still conscious! Boo!

A moment later, I ducked underneath the white-haired girl's kick and grabbed her leg. I then twisted around and slammed the girl into the wall, raised her, and then down onto the table, on the body of the corpse, whoever her name was!

She spat out some spit, but I wasn't done yet! I tossed her up a bit and as she came down to me, I grabbed her face with my left hand and slammed the back of her head down onto the ground, causing a small crater to form. Lifting her back up, I kneed her in the throat, before tossing her to the side against the wall.

She didn't get up, though her eyes were glazed over. Her vision was probably split, the poor girl. Blood ran down her lip and she was gasping in pain, her voice box deciding to mysteriously not work so-well for her!

"Well, that does it for me! Bye-bye, Devils!" Waving my farewell, I jumped up, onto the building to my right. Looking down at the alley, I looked over the scene for a few moments. "This was fun, though unexpected. I'll have to lay low for some time, but maybe, one day, I will get to cut open you Devils! That certainly will be fun!" Turning away from the scene, I jumped away, without a look back.

 **҉**

"Hy-ahh!" Releasing an energetic yawn, I sat up in my bed. Rubbing my eyes, I cleared the sleep from them. Licking my dry lips, my body lazily fell back down, and my head landed against my powerful pillow.

"Oh, no… it's too… strong… must sleep… ahhh…" Yawning again, I slowly drifted off, back into the land of dreams I go!

A few moments later, my alarm clock went off.

"Ahhh!" This time, a yawn did not escape my lips, but a shout. Throwing my covers off my form, I stood up, my back pressed against my wall. My face slowly dyed itself red as I realized that I had just screamed from my alarm clock.

Clearing my throat, I slowly and gently turned the clock off.

"Let's pretend that never happened… yeah." I lamely uttered, eyes downcast and half-closed. Jumping off my bed I quickly made my way over to the bathroom in my room. Closing the door behind me, I slipped the clothing off my body.

Face still flushed, I turned on the faucet and slapped the water onto my face. Rubbing my wet hands against my face, I slowly started to wake up.

After slapping my cheeks, I sported a large grin.

"Time to shower!" I exclaimed, pumping my right fist skyward.

I went through my daily routine; taking a shower, dressing, eating breakfast, realizing that it was a school day, having to redress myself, and then grabbing my bag for school.

Yep, it was just an everyday occurrence for me! Luckily enough for me, I wake up extra early just in case for the zombie apocalypse!

Beaming proudly, I ran out of my house, completely forgetting to lock the door, only remembering enough to slam it shut.

Humming a soft tune of one of my favorite songs, I hurried along the street, towards my school.

Kuoh Academy!

An all-girl's school until a few years ago, when it was turned co-ed. Now boy's can go to school there, leading to many exciting scenes!

Boys peeping on the girls, boys getting beat up by the same girls – it was plenty funny to take in from the sidelines! Especially that Perverted Trio. They were especially perverted. I've even found myself under their watch a few times, most likely because of the rumor – that I spread around – that I don't wear panties. I mean, I used to not wear them, but after getting found out in middle school, I was forced to wear them. It was cruel and restricting, but I took it all in stride!

Standing at a proud four feet, six inches tall, I was a clearly petite, very cute, girl, who has long, raven black hair, with red highlights running through it. With short twin-tails tied up on the sides, that hardly even reached down to my ears, tied up with red ribbons, the rest of my hair fell down to my waist, with my front bangs falling down to between my eyes and to the side of them, with my forehead barely being visible. My side bangs always cover my ears, but that was fine by me! With golden eyes that were not contact lens, making me look pretty unique, I had a slightly tanned-skin tone! With the flattest chest around, I am easily mistaken as a middle schooler!

But, but! I was on the cusp of puberty! Just give me a year and I'll be bigger than that Rias Gremory! Probably!

I currently wore the standard Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, though without the cape and corset, which was basically a white, short-sleeved, button-down shirt, with short black ribbons on my shirt collar, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white socks. Oh, and my panties are white, thank you for asking!

The perfect school girl! The kind that you see just about anywhere, only ten times better and cuter! The kind you'd kidnap and take creepy photos of!

Ufufu, I don't want to admit it, but I actually do, but I'm a very gorgeous young girl!

But that's enough being narcissistic.

For now, I have to get to school before it's too late! If only the zombie apocalypse _would_ happen, then I'd be free from the chains of school!

Arriving at the school gates, I spotted a familiar woman standing by them.

Black hair falling down to her shoulders, violet colored eyes, glasses, and the standard uniform for girls – it was her!

"Sona-Kaichou, helloooo!" I waved at her. Her gaze turned towards me and she frowned slightly. Though her expression quickly turned back to normal afterward.

"Good morning, Lachesis-chan. Why weren't you here yesterday?"

"Sick~!" I replied warmly. Me and Sona go way back – to a few weeks ago, in fact! In fact, it was the first day of school. I was just a tad bit late and I got scolded by her!

That was how we met; aren't we the greatest of friends?

"But I feel much better now!" I quickly continue due to the look in her eyes.

"Then that is fine." She smiled slightly, to which my own smile grew three sizes that second.

"But, but! There is one thing worrying me…"

"What is it?" Her eyebrow lifted, clearly concerned for my well-being. Unfortunately for you…

"You should be calling me Nemesis, or Neme-chan! Not Lachesis! Come on, I told you a thousand times!" She sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"And a thousand times, I told you. I will call you by your proper name, not that."

"Ooh, come on!"

"No means no."

"Fine!" I drawled. "I'm going to class, so I'll talk to you tomorrow morning!" Like I said, we only usually talk in the morning, with some very rare exceptions, such as when I found her after school on that very first day we met, to try to talk her into calling me by my preferred nickname. It didn't work, unfortunately…

"Very well." She finished the conversation splendidly and I quickly moved on ahead.

It didn't take me long to make it to my class, and when I did, I immediately went over to my seat. After all, the girl sitting next to me was…

"Ko-ne-ko-chan~!" I sang loudly. Though nobody looked over at the unexpected singing – it was because they were already used to my sudden outbursts.

The emotionless girl looked up from eating some type of sweet and nodded at me. I quickly wrapped her up in a hug, though it didn't affect her!

"I missed you so much! I can't believe I got a bit sick yesterday…"

"Are you okay?" Her first words impacted against me well, but I was not defeated by her superior cuteness!

"I was fine because of my feelings for you!"

"I see." She went back to munching on her sweets!

Ending the hug, I plopped down onto my seat. I merrily hummed and a song as I stared at Koneko. The petite girl – who I saw as the only being that could possibly rival and exceed my cuteness – was simply the best. We had met on my very first day at this school, from when I had transferred in from Kyoto.

Though I was a bit late to class, I managed to introduce myself nicely. Finding myself seated next to her, I quickly tried to become her friend… and yet… I quickly found myself infatuated with her!

Wasn't love great? Filling your heart with lightness, it was as if the burden of life that you constantly carry simply disappeared! She was her! She was my Yami to my Nemesis!

Chuckling softly to myself, I watched the equally petite girl munch on her sweets. I had previously asked for some – but I was denied so quickly; it was as if I had been shot through the chest! But, that too, simply made her cuter! The way she monopolized her sweets like that… It was so cute!

And like that, I found myself staring at her until class started.

"Ufufu." I laughed underneath my breath as the teacher started her class. ' _Sorry about that other day. I really, really, tried to hold back. After all, only I know your true beauty… and only I will kill you._ '

Hiding my smirk with my hand, I watched the girl out of the corner of my eye. ' _Only I will cut you open… Only me. Spilling the blood of my beloved… watching her writhe about on the ground, in pain and agony… is the true meaning of love._ '

Not even knowing it was me you were facing that day… she's so adorably innocent!

" ** _I wish you dead, you sinner._** " I muttered underneath my breath. Koneko slyly glanced at me, curious as to what I had muttered. She had some impressive hearing, but nope! I already knew that about you! After all, you're just a filthy Devil, my cute, little, Koneko-chan! My smirk grew, hidden within my hand.

One day… one day…

' _Ufufu._ '

* * *

 _Hi guys! This is simply a test chapter, to see if anyone would be interested in this kind of story. If you want me to continue writing this, then please let me know by dropping a nice follow! Also, please leave a review, telling me what I did wrong, and how to improve, cause only you can help me improve as a writer! Though if you want to say something you liked about this, then feel free!_

 _Thank you all for reading through this chapter, whether you liked it or not! I will take any kind of critique, so don't pull any punches! See ya next time!_


	2. Midnight II

"Ufufu." – Saying out loud.  
" _Ufufu._ " – Thought.  
[ **Ufufu** ] – Sacred Gear.  
[ ** _Ufufu_** ] – Ddraig/Albion/Beast speaking.

 **Midnight II: The Bathroom Incident  
** **҉**

"Agh! Run, run, run!" a guy with a clean-shaven head yelled out.

"Shit, shit!" a second guy, this one wearing glasses, panted.

"Dammit you guys, wait for me!" the third, and final guy, this one having outrageous brown hair, said as he tried to keep up with the two.

Their names, in order, are Matsuda, Motohama, and Issei – the Perverted Trio. They were currently running away from the girl's Kendo club, as they swung wooden bokken at them, trying to hit them. The two, having noticed the girls approach, had left Issei behind, but a few moments later, realizing that his two best friends had ditched him, Issei had ran after them – with the girls hot on his trail.

Unfortunately for Issei, he somehow managed to trip on a rock, letting the girls following after him to catch up, and to smack him with their bokken. Issei yelled out in pain, but that was simply the risks in his line of duty.

The risks of peeping.

If you asked Issei, "why do you peep" he would definitely respond with "because I can".

But, unluckily enough, this type of answer would not fly with the girls and would only earn him more smacks and insults than congratulations and praise. Such was his fate.

Once the girls finished their beatings on this poor man, they then returned to their duties and left the hopeless pervert there on the ground, as they return back to their dojo. Either practicing their Kendo or preparing to leave for home – it only depends on the time. Currently, it was the lunch break, so they were only holding a light spar to exercise after eating, which was when the three came to peep on them changing.

Frankly, the police should've been called a long time ago, but perhaps that was simply his luck at work.

"Ugh, that hurts dammit…" Crying out from the pain, Issei moaned whilst laying on the ground. His back pressed against the ground, he closed his eyes. His hair was disheveled and bruises would undoubtedly form on his body by the time he wakes up next morning. However, even knowing about these risks, Issei would still peep. He lives for boobs. He is a massive pervert, without peer. "One day, I swear… I'll be the Harem King! Just not today…" With hardly any time having pass after his declaration, a new voice sounded out from behind him, close enough that it actually freaked him out, not that he'd admit it.

"Hahaha!" Said voice _laughed_ at him. Opening his eyes, he prepared to yell at whoever laughed at his dream, but his words failed him, as he saw something… white.

' _Panties!_ ' Issei thought to himself, saving the sight into his neural hard disk, aka, his brain. He could only blush and stare at the extremely great sight. Perhaps his luck was turning up? However, the thought of this person insulting his dream eventually revealed itself within his brain, and he sat up, turning around to face this mysterious girl.

"Wait, what'd you say about my dream!?"

Before his eyes, was a girl, squatting down, with her legs spread slightly apart with her knees touching, which revealed a slight glimpse of her white undergarments. She wore the standard Kuoh girls uniform, though without the cape and corset. She had long black hair with red highlights, that was tied up into two short twin-tails, with the rest falling down her back and slightly tanned skin. Two golden globes stared back at him, with a small smile adorning her face. She… was a beauty.

"Nothing, nothing!" The girl waved off easily, her grin widening. "I just laughed a bit; that's all."

"That! That right there! Don't just laugh at others' dreams! 'specially mine!" Irritated, Issei could only spit those words out. Her panties were still visible, so he was trying his hardest not to look down. But try as he might, he still looked every few seconds with a lecherous smile on his face and a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Oh, but it's still a wonderful dream!"

"Huh!?" Her words completely froze Issei. To everybody who he had shared this dream with… minus Matsuda and Motohama… they simply shook their heads and told him to stop being an idiot. But this girl, this strange girl with white panties… understood him?

Holding her right hand up to her cheek, she looked slightly over to her left. Her eyes glazed over, her face flushed, she smiled brightly, stirring something up within Issei. "To be surrounded by what you love… what else could you ever possibly wish for?" Of course, Issei immediately misunderstood. To the strange girl, what she defined as "love" was completely different than what Issei defined as love. However, all that Issei cared about, was that she understood! She understood his dream to have girls surrounding him, with large breasts, small breasts, medium breasts! All the breasts!

"You…" With his shoulders shaking, he looked down. This caught the girl's attention, as she turned her head back to the seemingly forlorn boy. Staring down at him with confusion writ on her face, she waited for him to continue. "You… You…" Suddenly shooting his head up, shocking the girl slightly due to the large blush on his face and a bright smile, he grasped her hands within his. "You get me! To understand this magnificent dream… We could only be friends, right!?"

To his words, which were delivered with such confidence as to sway an entire crowd… the girl could only stare back at him with confusion. Blinking her eyes, she slowly started to grin once more.

"Of course! To those who understand the same dream, what else could we be, but friends?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Issei nodded as hard as he could – at the same time, catching a quick look at her undergarments in the process – his smile only growing as he nodded.

"Issei! There you are." A familiar voice sounded from behind him, causing him to freeze up. Interrupting his magnificent conversation…

"Sorry we ditched ya, but as they say…"

"You don't have to be the fastest; you just have to outrun the slowest."

Were the damn bastards that left him to take a beating from the girl's Kendo club!

"Damn you Matsuda, Motohama! How dare you leave me behind!" Issei rounded on his two friends. To Matsuda who was scratching the back of his head with a smile, and to Motohama who was repositioning his glasses – he only had his frustration when it came to these two.

"Anyway Issei, who is this… _charming and beautiful…_ young woman?" Matsuda, pushing Issei to the side, stared longingly into the golden eyes of the girl, who was still squatting. His eyes may have strayed south of the golden globes a few times, but as she seemed to not notice, he continued to do so. His face flushed from the sight; he smiled like a monkey in heat.

Motohama also seemed to share the same… eye problems and flush of his cheeks, though he tried to keep up a cool and calm composure.

"Eh, I don't know." Issei scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "I never asked her name."

"Issei, you fool!" Motohama slapped Issei. "Always get the name of such a girl… after all…" He grabbed Issei, pulling him closer. "How many times have a girl actually stopped to talk with us!?" He whispered to the brunette.

"R-right…" Turning his attention back to the tanned girl, he spoke out his question. "A-anyway, what is your name?"

"Hm?" Humming slightly, the girl closed her eyes, clearly in thought. Then, with such energy to even rival the Perverted Trio when they were watching their gentlemanly CDs, she sprung up, her skirt floating upwards slightly, letting the three catch a _good_ look, she smiled widely, pumping her right fist skyward. "I'm Lachesis, though you can just call me Nemesis or Neme-chan!"

The three stared at her blankly. Motohama, who still held onto Issei's collar, Matsuda, who was still squatting in front of her… who could definitely see up her skirt, if the crane of his neck was any indication, and Issei himself, who could only question why her preferred name was so different from her actual name.

"Neme-chan?" He questions. The girl's eyes immediately locked onto the brunette. Her eyes were lit up with stars and her mouth was agape with surprise.

"You… actually called me by… that name?"

"Eh?" He couldn't exactly understand what was going on, but was she mad? But Issei, being the dense guy he was, was further from the truth than he thought.

"Yay!" The girl cried out in joy as she leapt at Issei, causing the boy to widen his eyes from surprise as her arms circled around his back. Motohama was unfortunately pushed out of the way, but nobody cares about him.

"You're the first person to call me by that name!" She very nearly cried from the joy she was experiencing, but she managed to hold it in. "Thank you!"

"O-of course?" Issei, still not understanding what exactly was happening, understood one thing: A girl was hugging him. His face flushed, he could only smile perversely and save the sensation of her… admittedly small chest… into his memory.

The hug was short lived, however. Grabbing the back of his collar, Motohama pulled Issei away from the girl, clearly angry. Issei clicked his tongue in frustration at being pulled away from such a sensation, but before he could even say anything, Matsuda punched Issei in the jaw, causing him to fall down to the ground. Motohama then repeatedly slammed the back of his foot onto his dear friend's back.

"Dammit Issei, stop showing off around us!"

"Dammit Issei, I wanted a hug too!"

"Y-you guys…" Issei could only cough out those words as his friends began to pummel him to oblivion.

The girl, now named as Lachesis, watched in fascination as the two beat up their friend.

"Is this… a form of love!?" She asked herself in a low voice, hand covering her mouth. The three friends did not hear her, though if they did, they would've denied everything. "Love between guys… looks so much fun~!" She sung quietly to herself. Clearing her throat, she decided to interrupt the loving before they killed Issei. "Any-way! What are your names?" She asked with a sweet voice, causing the three to stop in motion.

Issei, who tried to grab Motohama's shoe, Motohama, who was about to step on Issei again, and Matsuda, who was about to punch Issei while he was down – all froze and slowly turned to look at the girl, remembering that she was there and who actually wanted to _know_ who they were! However, they hesitated. If she knew that they were the Perverted Trio… would she still talk with them!?

But alas, some risks were worth taking. Turning back to Lachesis, Motohama fixed his glass's position. "I am Motohama, my sweet Neme-chan!"

"Matsuda, Neme-chan!"

"I-Issei… Neme-chan…" Issei groaned from the ground.

"Oh, my… You all said it! Heheh, thank you!" Though the girl seemed as if she wasn't listening, she smiled in thanks with a small flush on her cheeks as her preferred name was said. The three perverts smiled at the girl, mentally giving each other high fives. She didn't recognize their names! That meant… they had found a female friend that they could tolerate! Things were looking up for them… for a few seconds, at the very least. "So, you three are the Perverted Trio I've heard so much about?" Lachesis spoke with a sneer and a laugh with her hand held in front of her mouth.

The three became shocked! Gasping out in surprise, they watched her as she laughed weirdly!

"Ufufu. I expected more from massive perverts! You can't even peep right!" she remarked, referencing how they were being chased by the girl's Kendo club mere minutes before.

"T-that's not true!" Motohama snapped. "I-I can check what the three sizes of a girl are instantly with but a glance!"

"Ooh? Then would you show me your power, pretty please?" Lachesis coaxed Motohama, who blinked from surprise.

"Y-you actually _want_ me to use it on you? Could it be… you're actually as perverted as Kiryuu Aika!?"

"Mhm? What's this? Are you scared, perchance?" Coming closer to the glasses-wearing pervert, her body was inches apart from brushing against him. Bending slightly forward, she smiled up at him. Her hands interconnected behind her back, she narrowed her eyes slightly. "Can't do it? Too weak?" A strange feeling of terror ran through Motohama's body, causing his heart to beat erratically. The girl before him, staring up at him with her beautiful golden eyes, seemed darker somehow. He felt threatened just by her presence alone. It was as if… there was a black wolf with crimson red eyes standing behind her, growling at him.

However, before all of that… there was one thing he must do. Pushing back against the terror filling his heart, he stood tall. He gritted his teeth, forming fists. His body trembled but he stood his ground.

"M-Motohama, calm down!" Issei cautioned his perverted friend, but he was having none of that!

"Issei, no!" He hissed, turning his glare to Issei. "This is a challenge! A challenge to my perverseness! I cannot concede here!" ' _Terrified or not, I simply cannot let her have her way! This… is a testament to my abilities as a man!_ '

"R-right…" Issei hesitatingly agreed, leaning away from the angry pervert.

"Yeah, yeah!" Matsuda encouraged with a shout. "Show her your power! Show her why you're called the 'Three Sizes Scouter'!"

"Of course, Matsuda! Now then, show me your… sizes!?" Motohama uncharacteristic shouts out, surprise evident on his face. A roll of sweat dropped down from his forehead, travelling further south his face.

"Ufufu. I knew it. You're too weak." The girl leaned back, her eyes closing, but her smile remained.

"Wh-what's this? I… can't get a read on your power level! Eh, I mean sizes!"

"What did you say!?" Issei blurted out, speechless.

"But how is that possible! You've never failed before, so why?" Matsuda sputtered, eyes wide in wonder.

Motohama was shocked. He couldn't say anything. His power… the power that he had discovered over the summer break before his first year at this school. The same power he trained every day, the power he was proud of! It… was useless on the girl before him. The numbers showed up, of course they did, he was powerful! But… they constantly changed, showing stats that shouldn't be possible! One minute, it was the believable B70-W55-H75, then it was the freakish B35-W75-H45! Something was wrong with his scouter… it was inconceivable! The girl before him… could hide her three sizes!

"Impossible!" Motohama could no longer process the information he was given, the numbers slurred together, he couldn't even read it any more. The girl before him… is too OP! He fell back, seemingly passing out, a pathetic smile on his face.

"MOTOHAMA!" Issei and Matsuda shouted together. They quickly moved to Motohama's side, looks of worry etched upon their faces. Matsuda picked up Motohama slightly by the side, trying to get a reaction out of his friend, and Issei watched on, close to tears. Motohama was unmoving.

"Hahahaha!" Lachesis merely laughed at what was happening. At this point, tears actually rolled down her face from the enjoyment she was getting out of seeing their misery! She clutched her stomach from the pains her laughter was causing, but she continued on. "This is too funny!"

Matsuda clenched his fist in despair and anger. "One day… I will avenge Motohama!"

"…I'm… still alive…" Motohama whispered near silently.

"Yeah, let's avenge our friend!" Issei promised alongside Matsuda.

"…Alive…" Motohama echoed, but it was not heard by the two idiots at his side.

"…Ha… You three are pretty funny; I'll have to talk to you more often!" The three froze, once again, at her words. She knew they were the Perverted Trio, and yet she still wanted to talk to them! Whether Motohama could get her three sizes didn't matter anymore! A girl actually wanted to hang out with them! This was a clear win in their books. _Plus,_ it wasn't Kiryuu Aika! This was a celebration to all perverts, everywhere!

It was at that moment, that the school's bell decided to so rudely ring out loud, interrupting the perverted thoughts of the three perverts.

"Oh, well. That's the bell, so I guess I shall be going! See the three of you later!" Giving the three a short wave, Lachesis smiled warmly at them. They returned the wave with lecherous faces, as they watched the girl spin around and skip off, her panties in clear view with each hop she made.

"Hey, Issei." Motohama breathed.

"Yeah, Motohama?"

"Did we just get a female friend?"

"Mhm." Issei nodded.

"Then… perhaps getting a girlfriend isn't nonexistent after all!?" He yelled out, spurring the other two to also shout out their feelings.

"Yeah!" Issei and Matsuda shouted to the Heavens, as Motohama sported a large grin.

However, after several seconds of thinking, his grin fell.

"Hey… there are three of us, right?"

"Hm? Of course, Motohama! What are you saying?" Matsuda asked his dearly beloved friend.

"And there is one of her right?" He continued, making the other two confused at his odd questioning.

"Yeah, but… what's the point?" Issei asked his dearly beloved friend who wore glasses that couldn't possibly be about to say something mind-blowing.

"Then which one of us will date her?"

That broke the other two's hearts. The sound of glass breaking was heard… in their heads, of course. There were three of them and one of her. Only one of them could date her. Only one. When there were three. This, obviously, caused no problems for the three friends. They could simply share, or they could-

"Fuck that, she's mine!" Matsuda cried, grabbing Motohama by the collar and shoving him back down into the ground.

"Hell, to the no, she's mine!" Motohama pushed Matsudo to the side, causing the two to roll across the ground.

Issei tried in vain to diffuse the situation for further escalation. "C-come on guys, to the best man go the spoils, right?"

"Issei! Out of the three of us, you deserve her the least!" Motohama snapped.

"Go die in a fire, you damn perverted bastard!" Matsuda raged.

"…But… but what did I do!?" Issei questioned the Heavens, but he never received an answer.

 **҉**

"Ufufu! You should've seen the looks on their faces, Koneko-chan!" I chuckled, a happy grin on my face. Koneko's face was passive; there was hardly any change in it. Though there was a slight smile on it. "The look that glasses guy, uhm, Motohama-chan made was just the best!" Koneko nodded along as I spoke.

"I see." She responded a moment later. My shoulders slumped slightly at her indifferent response.

"Boo! Your reactions to my stories are always like this." Grumpily, I crossed my arms with a pout. Every day, I would tell Koneko some story or another. Either from my last school, the other day, or from that very same day – I would tell her this before I left for home. I was unable to tell her anything yesterday, as I was sick that day, so I went out on a journey during school to find something funny to tell her! And yet, even when I approached Issei-chan and talked to him – she didn't laugh! She hardly even smiled! Though her small smile is pretty cute anyway… Picking a kuudere for your heroine is rough…

"I'm sorry." She apologized with a bow of her head.

"Ah…" I sighed, looking down. Unfolding my arms, I thought to myself. ' _Was there anything I could tell her that'd make her laugh? Now that I think about it, didn't I hear that she likes rap? But I can't rap… then, I'll practice! I'm sure she'd like it!_ ' Nodding along with my plan, I directed a sunshine-filled smile towards Koneko. Noticing, she looked over at me with a blank face.

"Though…" She started, looking away for a moment. Curious, I tilted my head slightly. When she looked back, there was a slight blush on her face. "I appreciate you telling me all these stories… they're sometimes interesting…"

With my gaze aimed at the normally stoic Koneko, I felt my chest nearly burst from happiness that she actually _enjoyed_ them! Even though she barely smiled or laughed – she liked them!

"Oh, Koneko-chan!" I sang, jumping at the girl. She released a breath of surprise as my arms wrapped around her. She jumped a tad bit from the sudden hug, but I didn't let that stop me! Lifting a hand, I patted her head. "Thanks for being my bestest-friend!" I whispered into her ear.

"…Me too." She mumbled, causing me to hum from happiness.

Letting go of her a few moments ago, I leaned back against my desk. Humming, I thought up something good! "Hey, Koneko-chan. What do you say about coming over to-"

The door opened loudly, interrupting my words. "Is, uh, Lachesis-san here?" A voice called over towards the two of us – who were the only ones in the room. Turning my head towards the voice, a blank look on my face, I stared at who interrupted me.

"Yeah, that's me." I said with an empty voice.

The perpetrator was a girl; a classmate. She had auburn colored hair, that hung down to the small of her back. She wore the regular girls' outfit and black rimmed glasses. Her blue eyes were shining brightly. She was a bit cute.

"That's good, sensei told me to tell you that you had a letter from someone called 'Az-chan'? Weird name…" She mumbled at the end. "She said to come to the teacher's office to pick it up."

"Okay…" I quickly memorized the face of the girl. "We'll continue this later, okay, Koneko-chan?" Turning back, I told the white-haired girl, who nodded in turn. Grabbing my bag, I walked over to the open door. The girl stepped aside so that I could exit the room and closed the door behind me.

"Then, I'll be going now." She said with a small wave. I quickly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for letting me know. See you later." She nodded and turned away, quickly walking away to wherever she had to go.

However, little did she know, I left a mark on her – using my _terribly_ _small_ skill in Senjutsu, I placed a small bit of my ki on her, so that I could sense her. With that, I'll be able to find her later and _talk_ to her about not interrupting someone when their talking with their beloved. With a dark look in my eyes, I quickly made my way to the teacher's office, plotting my revenge.

Opening the door, I quickly greeted my teacher, who was thankfully sitting near the door.

"Oh, Azures-san. Thank you for coming." Sensei was a rather plain looking woman. She had short brown hair, with the bangs brushed off towards the right and amber eyes. She wore a dark blue suit and black heels. She was a pretty good teacher in my opinion, though not the best.

"Right… you said I had a letter or something?" I questioned with a frown. ' _Only a few people know that I'm at this school… though I think she said earlier who it was, but I don't remember._ '

"Mhm." She hummed, moving some documents aside, revealing a white letter. "It was delivered earlier, but since I was a bit busy, I had sent a student to go get you. Here you go." She handed the letter over to me. I accepted quickly and thanked the woman with a short bow. I quickly left the room before she talked about anything else.

Stuffing the letter into my bag without checking who had sent it, I followed the mark I had left on the girl from before. She was still in the school… but where?

It only took a few minutes to track her down. She was in the bathroom. Grinning, I entered the small room and looked around. One stall was closed – which was where she was. Nobody else was in here.

Perfect.

Turning to the sink, I turned the faucet on. Cupping my hands together, I held them underneath the faucet, gathering some water. After a few moments, I turned back to the closed stall. Keeping my hands cupped, I squatted down to the ground and opened up my hands, spilling the water onto the floor.

Making sure it was a big enough puddle, I turned the faucet off. Moving back over to the side, I began to wait for the girl to leave the stall. Hearing the toilet flush, I eagerly waited for the girl to walk out. A moment later, she did.

"Huh? Why is there a puddle of water here?" She said, stepping around the puddle. Slightly disappointed, I lunged forward, grabbing the back of her head with my right hand. "Wha-!?" Pulling her back by the hair, I caused her to stumble backwards, back towards the stall. Then, I pushed her forward, towards the sinks. She let out a little shout from the pain, but it wasn't loud enough to alert those outside the bathroom, or any Devils around either.

She stepped forward – right onto the water puddle. Grinning, I used my foot to kick the back of her leg, causing her to lose her balance a bit. Slipping on the puddle of water, she fell forward with a shriek.

Taking advantage of gravity and her slipping forward, I guided her head on a direct course towards the sink.

With a savage grin, I slammed her forehead into the sink, causing a low crack to be heard. I let go of her head, and she fell down to the ground, leaving some blood on the sink. Her corpse hit the floor and a puddle of blood soon formed around her head.

If someone were to investigate, they would most likely come to this conclusion: The girl, who was exiting the stall, slipped on the puddle of water, and fell forward. She busted her skull against the sink and fell to the ground; dead.

It would be written down as an "accidental" death. It would be impossible to connect it to me, or any other student. After all, she had stepped and slipped on a puddle of water, you know? It was totally her fault. Because she interrupted my moment with Koneko, she had to die. It totally pains my heart to see her die.

Looking at the mirror, I looked up and down, side to side, making sure that my appearance was clean; no blood to be found. After a moment of looking, I left the bathroom, leaving the crime scene behind.

There was no blood on me, no way to connect me to her death, and most importantly, one less person to interrupt my time with Koneko. Perhaps things are starting to look up for me?

 **҉**

I made my way back to my class, first. I didn't know if Koneko left, or stayed there, so I had to make sure. Though I'm pretty sure she would've left by now, since she has to get to her club. I hope she doesn't get yelled at for being late everyday for her club activities. I wonder what they do in the Occult Research Club anyway? Considering they are all Devils, wouldn't they already know all about the Supernatural world?

Well, either way, I just have to confirm that Koneko left, so that I can go home~! I'll continue the conversation tomorrow, on Friday.

Sliding open the door, I quickly looked inside the room.

Eyes opening wide in surprise, I saw Koneko looking out the window, still sitting at her desk. A blank look adorning her features, but at hearing the door opening, she turned her head around to look. With her mouth opened up slightly, she stared over towards me.

"Oh, you're back." She spoke, standing up. Grabbing her bag, she started walking over towards me. I stood in spot, not understanding why she was still here. ' _Wouldn't you already be at club, Koneko-chan? Why are you here still?_ ' I thought to myself. "You were saying something, right?" She asked.

I hesitatingly nodded. "Y-yeah, just a quick question… Why are you still here?"

"Because you said: 'we'll continue this later' so I waited." She quoted my words from before. Tears actually filled up my eyes at seeing that she was so considerate to actually stay in class just to hear what I had to say, even when I would've left for practically everyone else in the world…

"You're such a sweet girl!" I cried out, wrapping my arms around her small body. So, murdering that girl was pointless, right? Oh, wait. I didn't murder her – she just tripped. Keep forgetting that part…

"R-right…" She muttered, words muffled slightly due to her head being pressed against my chest _totally_ by accident.

After I had my fill, I let go of her and she took a step back. "I was going…" I stopped, looking to my side for a moment, a bit embarrassed. Red covered my cheeks, but I was already this far in, so I might as well finish! "To ask if you could visit me at my house this weekend… I-it's fine if you can't though!"

She hummed quietly to herself and then nodded. "I've been busy for the last few days, but I'll be sure to visit, at least for some time."

"Really? Thanks!" I quickly wrote down my address for her and said my goodbyes. Koneko's coming over this weekend, so I have to clean up my place!

I might have accidently left Koneko there a bit rudely, but she's not the type to mind! Humming a song to myself, I quickly left the school ground and made my way home.

 **҉**

"So, what do you think?" A girl with shoulder-length black hair, wearing glasses, spoke.

"…Judging by the scene alone, when she exited the stall, she slipped on the puddle of water, fell forward, and hit her head on the sink. That would be the cause of death." A girl with long, raven-black hair answered, adjusting her glasses slightly.

"Correct, however, there are a few subtle details mixed with the obvious. Did you spot them?" A few seconds passed as the other girl thought about her answer. When she did speak up, she was a bit hesitant.

"On… her left shoulder, something feels off. I think… it might be Senjutsu." The first girl nodded.

"Me too. I'll have someone who knows it more take a closer look at it to confirm. What else?"

"…I don't know." She shook her head, unable to think of anything else she spotted in her observations.

"Take a look at her facial expression."

"Okay?" Though not understanding the why, she did as her Master said.

"Look it over carefully and tell me what you think."

She stared at the face carefully, and even looked over the rest of her head. After a few minutes of looking, she leaned back and answered. "Hmm… It looks like she was abnormally frightened. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is open as if she was screaming. Wait… on the back of her head, a few strands of hair have been pulled." She realized as she was talking, that a few strands looked like they had been pulled. Looking closer, she confirmed this, and thus, she told her Master, who nodded back at her.

"Good observation. From what I think, she didn't slip, but was killed. For what reason, I don't know."

"You mean-!?" Raising her voice, she turned to look at her Master, but holding her hand up, she was shushed.

"Quiet. Nobody else knows about this yet; let's keep it that way until our observation is concluded. Now then, from what I've gathered, I've come up with a theory." The second girl gulped quietly and waited for what her Master had to say of this incident. "Someone purposefully spilled water on the floor to cause her to slip on it, but most likely, this did not work. Judging by the water, it appears as if someone did step in it and slip on it, so the perpetrator most likely had the girl slip on it… which is also connected to why some strands of her hair had been pulled. She was most likely grabbed from the head and pulled back, before being pushed forward. After that, gravity did its work… and she is where she is now." She was silent for a few moments, before rubbing the palm of her head on the sink, next to where the girl had hit her head. There was still some blood there, but hidden behind that blood… "Also, if you look carefully here, you'll see a crack in the sink. If she were to fall normally, then there would be no way she'd crack the sink like this."

Placing her hand on her chin, she thought for a moment. "I see… But then, why would the perpetrator do this?" She received a shake of the head as her answer.

"I have no idea, but whoever did it, they are a student at this school. Or, perhaps, a teacher."

"The teachers have all been checked…" She tried to argue but was interrupted.

"And so have the students. Nobody at this school has a criminal record. Even the transfer student, Azures Lachesis, has no criminal record."

"But, then who could've down this?"

"Someone who is hiding their true identity. But why…? Anyway, I will go report this incident to the teachers, you stay here and make sure nobody enters this bathroom."

"Yes ma'am." She bowed her head to her Master, as she left the room. She stayed behind and looked back at the body of the female. ' _Who could've done something like this anyway? This girl was innocent… whoever had done this, must be sick in the head…_ '

Sighing, she walked outside of the bathroom. She stood in the way of the door, blocking anyone from entering. She thought over the case multiple times, but she couldn't come to a conclusion about the perpetrator. Whether it was who they were, or why they had done it – she couldn't figure it out.

 **҉**

"Hm?" Looking over the letter I had received, I found out who had sent it. Looking at the top left of the letter, the short name of "Az-chan" was written. Sighing, I ripped open the letter without a care. Pulling out the contents, a small sheet of folded paper, I opened it up and read through its contents.

" _Hey, Lachesis, long time no write, huh?  
Sorry to contact you so out of the blue like this, but since you actually went through the trouble of sending me your contact information, I decided to ask you for a favor. Don't worry; the pay will be good and it's a simple job too. There will be a nun arriving in Kuoh sometime soon, probably in a few days, a week at the most. She'll be taken in by the Fallen Angels at the Church there, so I want you to bring her there and to watch over her for some time.  
Just in case that wasn't enough, I have prepared something else. Though, you'll only get it from the girl herself if you help her to the Church. Don't worry; she doesn't know what it is, she's just been told to give it to a slightly tanned skin girl with black hair. Sorry, but there wasn't enough time to give her your name, so she just has a picture of you. This was definitely not done on purpose.  
Now, what was she given? Well, it is the blueprints of a device we've been working on for some time now that can forcibly take Sacred Gears from humans. Research on it has been cancelled, though since it's still useful – as it can stop those rampaging with their Sacred Gears by taking them from them at the cost of their life and allowing us to give it to someone else or to research – I'm willing to give the blueprints to you. I know you'll be able to perfect it, and besides, you've been asking about it a lot, so might as well fulfill that wish now, right? Oh, if you do perfect it, could you show me it? I'd love to see what it can do then. Perhaps you can make it so that it doesn't kill when it takes a Sacred Gear? I had been scratching the hair out of my head trying to figure out how to stop that from happening, though so far, no luck.  
I wish you luck in your endeavors, but don't forget to protect that nun!  
Az-chan._"

After finishing reading the letter, I ripped it up. Taking the pieces, I dumped it in the trash. ' _Stupid Az-chan. I don't care about your problems right now! Though…_ ' Getting those blueprints will really help me out. As it stands now, I'll have to make it from scratch, and that will be no good. It'd take too long, at least three to seven years from now. If I were to get the blueprints, or even the actual thing – I could take as little as a few months to a year to perfect it!

So, I can really only thank you, huh? You'll probably want a favor from me sometime in the future… In that case, I'll just have to nod my head then. Those blueprints are too important for something as easy as this job…

Sighing, I shook my head with a frown on my face.

"I guess I'll have to get to work again."

* * *

 _Hi guys, thanks for all the support! Seeing things are how they are now, I'll just have to continue writing! But because of that, I had to make a lot of edits to the character to make her more complete, shall we say? I edited quite a bit, so perhaps in the future I'll release some trivia of her to show you what some of the changes were._

 _Anyway, I tried writing most of this chapter in third person, though I'm not exactly that good at it, I realize... So, if it seems okay, then please let me know! Lachesis has many secrets for you all to discover, and I'm sure that you probably have some from this chapter alone. Also, if you noticed, last chapter was "Chapter I" but for this one, I changed it to "Midnight II". I'll be doing it like that for now on, though I'll leave the way I did it for chapter one as it is._

 _Um, I guess I can also tell you WHY I wanted to write this._

 _I've been looking around DxD stories to read practically everyday, but hardly any of the new stories have really interested me, though I've found a few. So, as I was thinking about what kind of story I'd love to read, I had this idea - to write about a Serial Killer as a main character. Obviously, it wouldn't just be interesting with that, so I added a bunch of ideas to the equation, and eventually I came up with this story. I'm not very confident that it's as good as it could be, I'm sure that if I pitched the idea to a better writer of DxD stories, they'd have done it much better, but regardless of that, please continue to support me in the future!_

 _Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed! I will make sure this story is never too dull for you and to make it as interesting as I can!_


	3. Midnight III

**Notice!:** _Just something I wanted to add at the top, this chapter will contain mostly mediocre comedy, some not-so-very subtle foreshadowing, and is just basically moving the plot along ineptly so I can get to the more interesting details. Sorry if you were bored reading this :(_

* * *

"Ufufu." – Saying out loud.  
" _Ufufu._ " – Thought.  
[ **Ufufu** ] – Sacred Gear.  
[ ** _Ufufu_** ] – Ddraig/Albion/Beast speaking.

 **Midnight III: Kool-Aid  
** **҉**

Humming a tune, I rubbed a rag across the blade of a scalpel.

It was now Friday, about three hours before I normally wake up, but I was very nearly close to fulfilling my promise of cleaning up my house for Koneko's visit. Now I just had to _not_ dirty it up until she gets here over the weekend!

"Auughh…"

A moan interrupted my humming. Turning towards it, spinning my scalpel around, I plunged it down into the hand of the perpetrator. This caused them to scream out loud. However, there was no possible way for anyway to hear, because~!

"Now, now, don't go making noises. Even if I have visitors over who have exceptionally good hearing, they won't hear you from down here. This basement has been specifically built for this exact reason, you know? Can't believe you keep forgetting that… so shut up a bit, okay~?" Winking at the younger of my two sisters, I turned towards the oldest. "That applies to you too, sis!"

She didn't reply back. She only glared at me from her peripheral with disgust, anger, fear, and pain in her eye.

It was fun to break these two, since they always seemed to bounce back from whatever I do to them, thus, adding to their value. After all, they've made it their mission to kill me. Of course, they'll never fulfill it.

"Aw, now look at what you just made me do…" Realizing the predicament I was now in, I held up the scalpel I had _just_ finished cleaning. "You went and dirtied it! And just after I promised the other day to clean up…" Gritting my teeth together, I turned a sharp glare towards my younger sister, and rasped in a low voice. "I'll kill you, scum." However, I resisted the urge. My hand trembling, I grabbed a second rag, as the other had stains of blood on it from wiping the scalpel clean, so using a dirt rag to clean something dirty, was obviously no good.

Rubbing the rag against the metal, I wiped it clean, while keeping a hatred filled eye trained on my younger sister. She trembled from my gaze and the smell of urine soon hung in the air. I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth.

" _Another_ mess?" I hissed through my teeth. She whimpered at my voice and looked away, fright clear on her face. "If I hurt you, there will be another mess…" Muttering this, I dropped the scalpel. Grinding my teeth together, I tossed the rag to the side and onto a relatively empty table, I leaned against the table she was tied to. Lowering my body so that I was looking over her, I grabbed the crown of her head with my right hand and forced her to look up at me. Staring into her golden globes with my own, my eyes were reminiscent of a dead fish. "I will remember this."

"…Ple-plea-se s-stop…" Whirling towards my older sister, I walked around the table and towards her. Seeing my movement, she stifled a shriek. Tears flowed down her face as her look of disgust, anger, fear, and pain transitioned into her being straight-up terrified.

They could look at me however they wanted, with as much animosity as they wished, but the moment I start to walk towards them with the intent to do harm, they always get like this; weak and frightened. I simply loved it.

Grabbing her hair, I pulled it as hard as I could away from her head. She screamed out loud from the pain. Rips were heard through her screaming and a handful of her hair was torn out of her scalp, leaving a small trail of blood.

Whimpering, she twisted and turned around, as if she could bend her bindings away. She wanted to escape, she wanted to run, she wanted to die.

But I wouldn't let it happen. With my left hand, I gently pressed it down against her throat. With her eyes looking down at the hand in fright, I offered her a warm and sadistic-free smile.

Then, pulling the hand back, my face transitioned into that of a sneer and a sadistic look appeared in my eyes, I punched down at her throat with a moderate amount of force, causing a crack to be heard. I let her choke for a few moments and watched as blood dripped out of her mouth as she tried to throw up but failed. I then forcefully opened up her mouth and reached a hand in it and pushed the bone back into place.

Eh, what was it called again? The hyoid bone? Whatever. I had punched it closed, blocking the wind pipe or whatever, so I had to put it back to normal, else she would choke to death. Probably. I'm not a doctor – and I probably never will be – but that's how it should work, right?

After that, she was left gasping in pain and throwing up blood and what I had force-fed her hours earlier.

"Disgusting." I softly muttered. Turning around, I walked away from the two and stopped at a now clean bench. On it, were various tools… wrenches, hammers, saws, needles, rope and rags, a multi-tailed whip, otherwise known as the Cat O' Nine Tails, a picture of an Iron Maiden because I couldn't find one, one broken and one not-broken thumbscrew, a Pear of Anguish which has never been used as I was just never in the mood, and, my personal favorite, an apple.

It was just a plain apple. Nothing special about it; it was just in case I got hungry and wanted a quick bite. Eating it in front of two starved idiots was simply soothing to the soul, you know? Of course, I change the apple every time I come down here, as I doubt it'd still be fresh.

Grabbing the rags, I set out to work on cleaning the blood, bile, and the piss. As for the hair, I just picked up the strands and threw it into the small garbage bin I left in the corner of the room.

Then, rubbing my hands against one another, I looked around the room. Nodding from satisfaction, I turned to the two girls.

"I'm going now. I won't be able to play with either of you for a few days, so you should be lucky! Also starved and dehydrated. See ya!"

The two didn't say anything as I turned the lights off and ran up the stairs, carrying the blood-stained rags. Opening the door, I closed it behind me. Though I didn't lock it, because I had set up a sign telling others not to enter! I trust people; so, if they see a sign that says 'do not enter' then I think they won't enter! And if they do, then I get to torture them! It's a win-win. For me. Not them.

Clearing my throat, I stretched my arms out to the side. "Ahhhh~! And I'm finished! Now to get to sleep… After I throw these in the wash…"

Turns out, when you spend most of the night awake and cleaning the entirety of your house and go to sleep expecting to wake up from your alarm blaring in the next three hours, you don't and end up missing half of school.

Well…

Who knew? But at least I cleaned the entirety of my house. I can now say this; I'm a role model for homeowners everywhere.

 **҉**

They were at it again. Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda – the Perverted Trio – were watching the girls of the Kendo Club changing from a small hole outside. It was a hole that they had personally created for such a time as this; the peeping hole. Unfortunately, the first three were already blocked, so they had to spend some time to create a fourth, but, in the end, it would be well worth it.

Though Motohama and Matsuda were pissed at Issei from something earlier, they had set aside their differences just to peep. As expected of perverts.

"Come on, let me look!" Issei whispered to his two pals, who were sharing the small hole, though they were pushing the other away to try to get a better look at the beauties changing within.

"Not yet!" Matsuda nearly shouted back but managed to control his tone.

"A few more minutes!" Motohama hissed, without looking back at Issei who hung his head down from boredom. He just wanted to see some boobs! Not the butts of his two friends trying to get a good look.

Since it was lunch break, they didn't have much time to peep as they would for if it was after school. Because they had to eat, they spent the first half of break eating their lunches, and for the other half, they came here to eagerly await the girls' changing.

Sighing, Issei pulled out his phone from his pocket and started to go through some _gentlemanly_ pictures. It was better than watching his two friend's backsides, he thought to himself.

"Hey, what are you three doing?" An innocent voice asked from behind Issei. Shouting out something unintelligible, he played hot potato with his phone, before dropping it onto the ground below him. Motohama and Matsuda screamed out girlish screams from the unexpected voice. Spinning around, clutching their chests, they stared at the new arrival: Lachesis Azures. Normally her name would be said with last name first, then her first name, but due to certain rumors, it was flipped around.

There wasn't much info about the tanned girl, but from the rumors that have recently started circulating throughout school, the students at school managed to figure out a few things about her. She was originally a student in Kyoto, but when it was time for high school, she had transferred to Kuoh. But, before then, she was apparently living in Greece, specifically, Athens, which is why the way the students say her name, flipped, to respect the different cultural way to say someone's name – or something like that. It was probably just because she always calls others by their first names, or something equally as stupid.

There was also an odd rumor floating around the grape vine, that she wasn't originally of a tanned color, but nobody knows if this was true or not. It certainly didn't have much credence, as the girl had never spoken about her tanned skin.

Being friends with the Mascot of Kuoh, she was eventually – meaning today – given the title of _Princess of Kuoh_. The ships between her and Kiba Yuuto had since started two weeks ago, but now they were talked about throughout the entire school, as their titles were similar. She was shipped as a sort-of OTP with the Prince, and though the Perverted Trio hated to admit it, they didn't want to drag her reputation down from interacting with her. As the first girl to actually talk to them like they were friends… It simply moved them.

As to why she's being called a Princess, apparently when she had first transferred in, she was so elegant and beautiful wearing a yukata that every student who saw her had the wind knocked out of them. Though this later earned her some scolds from the student council president, along with being late to school, her elegance and beautiful looks were remembered, eventually leading her to the title of _Princess_.

She was even compared to Princess Kaguya.

But in this situation, these thoughts had disappeared from the perverts' mind, as she very nearly blew their cover! What if the girls had heard her?

Of course, they forgot about their own embarrassing scream that they let loose after she had spoken up, which can be chalked up to selective-memory.

"W-what are you doing!?" Motohama stuttered, re-adjusting his glasses. His body shook and he breathed out deeply.

"Y-yeah!" Matsuda agreed quickly, sweat rolling down his forehead. "Wh-why did you suddenly say something!"

"Mhm?" Lachesis hummed, grinning softly like a cold breeze through May. "Oh, just wondering what you were up to."

"W-well, we were obviously taking part in our daily gentlemanly watching." Motohama confided with a confident smile.

"And we were getting some real good shots before you startled us!" Matsuda added, to which Motohama nodded.

"I… was just looking at my phone cause these two idiots wouldn't let me look!" Issei blamed as he pointed at the two. Then, realizing that he had dropped his phone, he turned away from Lachesis, bent down and picked it back up, brushing off the grass and dirt that clung on to it. Looking up, his face suddenly paled. "G-g-guys!" Issei yelped, audibly swallowing. Before Matsuda or Motohama could say anything, a loud voice was heard towards their side.

"Found you, you perverts!" a girl, Katase, shouted as she pointed at the three perverts.

"You won't escape judgement!" a second, Murayama followed up, raising her bokken.

"Shit, it's the Kendo girls!" Motohama squawked. Spinning around, he tried to run, but instead, he ended up tripping on Matsuda and fell to the ground, taking the former sports-star down with him. The girls immediately flocked to the downed perverts and began to enact judgement on them.

Two of them approached Issei.

"Don't try to run!" One said, raising her Bokken. Issei shook in fright, but just as he was about to turn to the side and run like his life depended on it, Lachesis walked past him, holding up a hand.

"Desist." Speaking like that, Lachesis wore a smile. Confused, the two girls stopped. "This pervert wasn't peeking on any of you; thus, he deserves no punishment."

The two looked between one another, and then back to Lachesis.

"W-well, if the Princess says so…"

"Yeah, if she says it…"

Turning away, the two joined in on beating the other two perverts to pulp.

Lachesis blinked, not understanding why they so easily left.

"Princess…?" She muttered to herself. Retracting her hand, she cupped her chin with it in thought. But before she could even begin to seriously think about it, Issei placed a hand on her left shoulder, making her jump slightly.

"T-thanks! You're a life savior!" With a grateful smile, he released a tensed breath. He was getting ready for a beating, though he would've tried everything he could to get away, but due to the words Lachesis spoke, he was saved and he didn't have to run either! The girl stared at him for a few moments, before slowly smiling.

"…Right. Anyway, do you have the time to speak with me?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure!"

"Then." Shrugging off his hand from her shoulder, she grabbed the wrist with her right hand and started to pull him away. Though Issei was initially surprised by this action, he went along with her, so she let go, no longer having to drag him along. After getting a good distance away from the girls beating up the two boys – which she had to get away from before she wanted to join in and nearly kill the two not-so-lovable perverts – she stopped and turned back to the brunette. "What's up with that 'Princess' thing, anyway?" She asked, a frown on her face.

"Oh, that? Well…" And so, Issei told her about the rumors and the reasoning behind the title… though he left out the pairing that blew up because of it.

"I see. A Princess. Me. I like it. From henceforth, you shall refer to me as Neme-hime!" Nodding her head, she looked as if she had accomplished something overwhelmingly grand, as she thumped her chest with her right hand forming a fist. Issei could only sweat drop at her antics, but he decided to play along anyway.

"N-Neme-hime?" Though the two words were spelt differently, their pronunciation were pretty similar. ' _Say it ten times fast… no, that's a bit…_ ' "W-well, if you want me to call you that, then I will…"

"Ufufu. Excellent, my most faithful servant." Nodding her head with her words, and crossing her arms, she looked a bit like a spoiled brat, but Issei didn't mind. Then, remembering something that had happened earlier, he excitedly started to tell the tanned girl the good news!

"Neme-hime, I have some good news to tell you!" The girl nodded for him to go on, her smile remaining firm on her face. "Yesterday, get this, I was asked out by a super gorgeous girl!" The blush and smile on his face clearly explained his joy, however, the girl before him questioned his sanity.

"Did you get hit on the head yesterday?" She asked, slightly worried for his wellbeing.

"W-what? No!" he refuted, but she took this as a sign of his agreeing.

"Of course you did." She nodded sagely. "After all; perverts can't get girlfriends."

"I have proof!" He took out his phone from his pocket once again and tapped furiously at it. "We walked to school together, though we had to split up…" After a few moments, he turned the phone over for Lachesis to see. "See! This is her."

"Mhm. I see." She shook her head, letting loose a sigh. "Issei, to take a random picture of a girl is stalkerish, you know? And to say she's super gorgeous? Really? She's pretty plain to me." Lachesis looked disapprovingly at Issei. "It's her boobs, isn't it?"

"What? No!" Shaking his head side to side, Issei denied this statement. Though it was half-true. Her boobs were nice.

"You're blinded by them." She leaned back slightly, crossing her arms as she narrowed her golden eyes at Issei. A look of disappointment covered her face.

"I'm not!" Issei countered like a kid, leaning towards the girl slightly, as if by doing this, she'd be threatened to agree.

"But they're big!" She suddenly let out, startling Issei slightly at her manner of frankness, which caused him to lean back, holding her arms up to the sides, as if to accentuate how big they were. Though he can agree to the statement.

"Well… that's true." He nodded, not able to refute this. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks as he thought back to those cushions of softness. What he'd do to get a nice grab…

"And you like them big." She continued, ignoring his blush.

"That is… also true." He could only cringe slightly at being discovered so easily. Not like it took a genius to figure out. His eyes immediately went down and at her chest. She immediately noticed and pouted.

"And mine are small. Nonexistent." She puffed out, looking away from him. At his words, she looked back, out of the side of her eye.

"Y-you'll grow eventually?" Issei could only offer her this encouragement, even though it would probably do more harm than good. She turned back, facing him, a scowl on her face.

"What's that look for? If I want, I say I can get bigger boobs than even that of Rias Gremory!" Her words surprised Issei into shock. He couldn't even say a refute to such optimism! She was truly someone to pity. Rias Gremory most likely had big boobs since years ago… and she thinks she can get even bigger easily at this age? Unless she knows a really good plastic surgeon, she was hopeless.

"Really?" Though with those thoughts, he couldn't help but ask the girl. After all, Motohama was unable to perfectly capture her three sizes, so it might just be possible… and if it was, then he could only get her to show him! After all, big boobs were nice. Most guys would agree – though there were the weird ones who were into flatter chests.

"Yeah! I have mastered control over my growth, so any time I want to, I can be big!" She practically bragged. With a smile on her slightly red face and with her arms crossed, she looked so arrogant, that her ego would probably be bigger than a mountain.

"Then, show me!" He excitedly asked her. Even if she couldn't, this was a wonderful opportunity to tease the heck out of her! After all, her blushing face was cute!

"W-what?" Her blush deepened, and Issei pushed forward with more energy.

"Get big right now! Come on, or are you lying?" He questioned with a slightly lecherous grin on his face. Just the thought of her having big boobs – just the thought alone sent shivers throughout his body. Such a glorious sight, he truly wanted to see it!

"T-that's… I… just like being small!" She looked away, face completely flushed into being red. She couldn't handle his teasing, to which Issei chuckled at.

"Or you can't actually do it." Issei drove the nail deeper, but with this, he truly had to start regretting his actions to tease her.

"Shut up nonbeliever!" She shouted with such ferocity that Issei took a subconscious step backwards. Then, before he could even process what was happening, her foot kicked him in the down under. Choking back a shriek and a sob, Issei fell down to the ground, holding onto his family jewels in pain.

Lachesis huffed once more, spun around, and stormed off.

' _T-though… her embarrassed face is cute too…_ ' Issei thought quietly to himself in pain.

It was tough being a pervert.

Perhaps that was the closest he'd ever get to getting his proof of manhood touched by a female? He sure hoped not.

 **҉**

"And then he had the nerve, the _nerve_ , to tell me that I could get big one day! Don't you see this _perfect_ body of mine? As if I would want to get rid of it so easily!" I pouted to my good friend Koneko. I told her a some-what modified version of what had happened during lunch. Though I held nothing against Issei-chan, I simply had to blow off some steam. After all, as I was heading back to class, I was stopped by Sona-chan and told to drop by the student council office later.

Of course, I wasn't going to go, so I had to quickly come up with an excuse as for why I couldn't go when I get back from the weekend break!

"But didn't you tell me you could control your growth at will?" she replied with an amusing grin on her face. I froze at hearing this.

"Ha…haha…ha… Such a good joke… Koneko-chan… How did you come up with it?"

"I didn't. You told me."

"I-I see. It was just an exaggeration, nothing more!" I quickly waved her words off with a pained smile on my face. Of course, I couldn't actually get bigger boobs so easily. I was only human. I wasn't one of those transforming Youkai or other such beings, though saying that I can do so is probably just my way of encouraging myself… I think I'll have to take a walk later. Yes, definitely. Let's do it at night.

"I see." With those words, there was awkward silence. There wasn't much else to say and I didn't really know how to go on from here. Awkwardly humming, I looked away from Koneko and at the clock at the front of the classroom. School had ended… apparently about twenty minutes ago. Nobody but us left in the class. A vase with a flower was lying on one of the desks towards the front of the class, but I ignored it.

I wonder who died anyway?

Pushing the thought away to the back of my head, I continued my gaze across the classroom. Nothing remotely interesting.

"Ah, I think I'm just gonna go." I stated, standing up. My chair skidded against the ground, making a low screeching sound, though it was ignored by the two of us. Grabbing my bag, I offered Koneko a smile. "Bye, Koneko-chan, see you this weekend!"

She nodded back. "See you."

Spinning around, I skipped away, humming sweetly.

As I exited the class, I turned to my right and jumped back slightly.

"S-Sona-chan, what a coincidence! I was just on my way to the-"

"We both know that that's a lie." She interjected.

"Yeah…" I breathed, slouching over.

"Come with me." the student council president motioned me to follow her. She turned around and started to walk away, though she kept an eye on me the entire time out of her peripheral. Sighing, I couldn't say no.

"Okay…" I followed slowly after her, my thoughts only on what Koneko would think about seeing me being taken prisoner by the senior Devil. Which soon morphed to whether or not she'd come to rescue me riding a white pony. And also, if she'd have to defeat a Dragon. I really need that walk…

 **҉**

"…This is it." I mumbled in a monotone, looking up from a piece of paper to a house, I swallowed nervously. It looked to be a one story, average-looking house. Nothing really looked special about it – other than how the previous house that stood here had been taken down. In fact, the previous house was two stories. Why they would take it down for a smaller house, I had no clue.

Walking over towards the door leading into the house, I tentatively pressed my index finger against the doorbell.

I faintly heard the ring play inside the house and waited. It didn't take long for the door to be unlocked and opened with such energy that it surprised even me a little bit.

"Ko-ne-ko-chan!" Lachesis cried out, jumping at me with a large smile on her face. I stood still as her arms went around my back and her face knocked into mine. "Welcome to my humble abode!" Leaning away from me, she continued on. "Treat it as your place, so be comfortable."

Though I was just wearing my school uniform, Lachesis was wearing something else – in fact, it was the same yukata she wore on her first day at school.

She had on a black, short yukata that has a red trim, with the sleeves falling down to near her wrists, the bottom of the dress was pretty short for a yukata, only falling down to halfway to her knees, and was in the style of falling white petals, which contrasted beautiful against the black backdrop, with the same pattern repeating for the sleeves. Wrapped around her waist, was a yellow sash, on for footwear, she wore black geta with red straps and no socks.

Wearing this, she was very elegant and beautiful – it was definitely the reason why she was called the Princess of Kuoh.

"Okay." Replying this, I let Lachesis lead me into the house by a hand. Coming into the house, I saw the kitchen off to the left side of the room, with the area I was walking into being the living room. Off to the right side, was a hallway, though I couldn't see what was in it from where I was. Placed ahead of me, was a TV with three couches positioned near it, with a nightstand that has a lamp resting on it and a small book placed next to it on the couch right in front of the TV, with the other two being on the sides and a table between all three and the TV. On the table, there was a silver-colored measuring rod and a closed, black folding fan, with the fan leaning against the rod, though I didn't know what purpose the two items served. A bookmark was hanging out of the book, though from this distance, I couldn't tell what book it was.

Looking around, I could only really compliment the tanned girl standing beside me; the house was clean. Even the air smelled fresh and nice, almost like autumn trees. ' _Was she using a freshener?_ ' I questioned to myself, though even when I looked around, I couldn't spot any thing like that, suggesting that either she was good at hiding it, she had put it away, or it just naturally smells like this here.

Leading me over to one of the couches – the one next to the lamp – I let her sit me down. She quickly plopped down next to me. Our thighs were very nearly touching.

She was happily humming with her eyes closed and a smile hanging on her face, as she swung her legs forward and back, never really hitting the couch. She seemed to be happy. That made me a bit happy. With a small smile on my face, I let her start the conversation.

"I planned a few things for us to do, but I guess we should start with this!" Reaching over to her side, she grabbed the book. "This is my favorite novel! You should give it a try; I promise you'll like it!"

Extending the book towards me, basically jabbing it nearly into my face, I leaned away and accepted it. I looked at the cover, which had a dark sky with white clouds and what looked to be a city underneath it, with it being reflected in water. ' _The Devil in the White City: Murder, Magic, and Madness at the Fair That Changed America. By Erika Larson._ '

"It's about the eighteen-ninety-three World's Fair and how a serial killer used it to lure victims to their death. It's very engaging and fun to read!"

She wore such an innocent smile, one would never think that the book she was sharing was one starring a killer. But I could only smile as it was something a dear friend of mine enjoyed. Even if it wasn't something that normal friends usually share amongst themselves.

"I see. I'll… give this a read later." Sitting the book gingerly down next to me, I let Lachesis rattle on to me about some of the other books she liked. Which basically amounted to anything about serial killers, or really anything that involved people dying.

She was weird, but she was my friend.

I nodded along with her, trying my hardest to keep a smile on my face. ' _…She's really into serial killers, isn't she? One would think she was one at this rate…_ ' Then a thought struck me. If she was so into them… wouldn't she know about the one that they're calling the Midnight Reaper? They had first appeared around seven years ago in Italy, before moving to Kyoto. The style of killing was practically the same, which led to the easy conclusion that they had changed locations.

Which was the dissection of every human-being they had killed. Usually, the heart would be taken out and a scythe, their calling card, would be carved out of it, with the remaining pieces being deposited next to the victim, or onto the ground below them. Plus, the victim is usually tied up onto a table with tape that was near impossible to take off.

That was all of my knowledge on the killer. ' _But perhaps Lachesis would know more?_ '

"…and he sent taunting letters to his victims, which resulted in his eventually name of-"

"Um…" I interrupted her, though she didn't seem to mind so much.

"Yes?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Can you tell me anything about the Midnight Reaper?"

"…" she was oddly silent at hearing the name, so I thought that she hadn't heard it. But before I could repeat the question, she laughed underneath her breath. "Ufufu. So, you would like to know about this killer. I understand, your question is truly an inspiration to others." I didn't really understand what she was alluding to, but as long as she answered the question... "To be so interested in the art of serial killers; very well, I shall tell you all I know. Now then, where to start…"

Tapping a finger on her leg, she thought about it silently. After a few minutes of thought, she turned back to me.

"First off, the gender of this sk is unknown. Nobody has ever seen them and survived. They are suspected to be around the age of twenty and thirty when they first appeared, so by now, they would be around twenty-seven and thirty-seven, as seven years have passed since they first started to kill. Their first kill was likely in Italy, but it is possible that they had killed prior to then. The killing took place in Rome, and they had killed twelve people, eight females, four males. After their twelfth kill, they had disappeared.

"It took one year for another kill to be confirmed to be theirs – this one, taking place in Japan, specifically, Kyoto. For the next five years, until roughly one month ago, they had killed there. Twenty-eight females and three males were killed, bringing the total up to thirty-one within Kyoto. Altogether, it would be forty-three.

They are known to be a brutal killer, who most likely tortures their victims – always at night which earned the title of 'midnight' and because of their carved scythe out of the heart, the title of 'reaper' which brought about their name, the Midnight Reaper. Any questions?"

"…The tape that they use?"

"The tape seems to be from a unique material, though I wouldn't be able to tell you what it is. It's actually like magic. It seems to be incredibly difficult to tear off skin, or to even cut with _metal_ so it's understandable that if you're taped down with it, you wouldn't be able to get away. In fact, it's actually weak to water, so it's worthless in the rain. It's also theorized that that is why no victims have ever been resulted from a night that it rains.

Continuing on, up until about a month ago, they had been in Kyoto, as I have said. But, then where did they go? It was here! Two have already died – though the second corpse was much different from the other ones, so it is thought that it was from a second serial killer, but the initial stages were too similar to the Midnight Reaper's way of killing, so much so, that it was thought that _someone_ had nearly caught them, causing them to just kill the victim immediately.

The heart had been taken out of a crushed chest and there were cracks in the concrete and the building next to the crime scene. As if a _magical_ battle had taken place there. Cops are scratching their heads in confusion at the scene." Lachesis then stopped for a moment, and oddly smiled. From when she had first started explaining about the killer, her smile had disappeared, but now it was back.

I felt a slight shiver run down my spine at the sight of it.

"Would you like to know what nobody else knows about this killer?" Looking me in the eye with near fish dead eyes, I hesitatingly nodded. "…I believe… that this killer… is obsessed with something within humans, and I believe it is the heart!" I blinked at what she had said. Was that really the case? "I think that they cut open their victims to see what kind of reactions they have – what makes them scared, disgusted, angry, fearful – they wish to know the heart! Perhaps they are a killer that lacks emotion, is my thought. And that is what they desire; emotion. They want to understand the heart, and that is why they always cut it open!"

She ended her tirade by throwing her arms back with a stretch. "But that's it! Ah, I'm thirsty now."

I stood up. "I'll go get us a drink." I suggested.

"Thanks~." She lazily replied with a short sigh.

I quickly made my way over towards the kitchen, thinking about the killer.

' _She might not know this, but the Midnight Reaper… is most likely female. She was wearing a skirt when we had fought… Wait… didn't she also come from Kyoto for high school? And the killer had arrived here at around the same time she had… Could it be possible…? No, definitely not. Though I sense something special exuding from her - a possible Sacred Gear - she wasn't the killer. She couldn't be. After all, she's not aware of the supernatural and if she was the killer, she would have known that I had fought her. Plus, she wouldn't tell me so much about her…_ '

Though I wanted to sigh, I held it in with bated breath. ' _Lachesis is not the Midnight Reaper. It wouldn't make sense._ ' I didn't want to suspect her, and simply doing so, made me feel bad.

Though I was on friendly terms with the others in Buchou's Peerage, I couldn't say I was _friends_ with them. However, for Lachesis, I could say with complete confidence, that I was her friend. Though I didn't know much about her likes or dislikes, hobbies or interests, I knew about a lot of the things that has happened in her life through the stories she tells me.

She seems like the type of girl that'd easily reveal secrets; a loose-lipped sort-of person. But she was a good girl, that, I was sure of.

Opening the fridge, I grabbed a bottle of a red liquid. ' _Kool-Aid._ ' I thought to myself. ' _I hadn't had this in forever._ '

The bottle was clear and the red liquid within was easily seen. A piece of paper was taped onto the front of it, with the name of the drink being written in black marker. There was also milk in there, but I hadn't seen it until after I had grabbed the bottle of the Kool-Aid.

Turning back around, I called out to Lachesis. "Where are the cups?" She turned around, responding as she did so.

"It's in the cabinet next to the-" she stopped what she was saying as she saw the bottle I was holding. Then, she shot up out of the couch we were sitting at practically _jumped_ over the couch facing towards the kitchen and ran towards me. "You can't drink that!" She grabbed the bottle from my hand, shocking me. "I-It's um, for medicinal purposes!" I blinked at her sudden change in attitude. I'd never seen Lachesis like this so far.

Wide-eyed, frightened, angry, worried, nervous – there was too many emotions flashing across her face that I couldn't figure it all out, before her usual look returned.

"If you drink it, you'd be disgusted. So, just grab some milk. I'll pour me a glass of this, so you get some milk. Okay?" She repeated that I was going to get milk, as if doing it once wasn't enough. There was something suspicious going on. I stared at the red liquid in the bottle. There was six more like it in the fridge, from what I had seen.

' _Why is there so much of one type of drink in there? And why… did it look a bit darker than regular Kool-Aid?_ ' However, before I could further question it, Lachesis lightly shoved me aside and with her other hand, she grabbed the bottle of half-full milk and closed the door with a kick. Placing both drinks on the table next to her. She turned towards the cabinet next to the fridge, the one above the counter, and opened it, revealing several cups – some made out of glass and other plastic. Grabbing two glass cups, she brought them over to the two drinks. Placing them down on the table, she quickly poured the milk into the one on the right and the Kool-Aid into the one on the left.

She grabbed the two and handed me the one filled with milk.

"Here you go!" I hesitatingly accepted the glass of milk.

I liked milk, so I didn't mind, but I did really want to know more about the Kool-Aid. But something tells me that she isn't going to say that much about it. So, I held my tongue.

Lachesis quickly finished drinking her Kool-Aid in three gulps and set the glass down besides the sink. She stared at me, waiting for me to finish. I took a bit longer to finish, as I was using the time to think.

' _There is something suspicious about that Kool-Aid. How it's a darker red than normal and her reaction to it. What was placed in it? Why did she say it was for medicinal reasons?_ ' Though I thought about it as hard as I could, I couldn't figure out anything before I had finished drinking the milk. Lachesis accepted the glass from me and placed it down next to hers.

"Now then, let's continue this in my room!" She basically cheered, pumping her right fist skyward with a grin on her face. ' _Her attitude is completely different from when she saw the Kool-Aid. But, then again, this is the usual Lachesis, so it's normal._ ' A warm smile graced my lips as the tanned girl grabbed ahold of my hand and began to drag me away from the kitchen, leading me towards the hallway and where her room was.

The first door in the hallway on the left we passed, however, was strange.

There was a sign taped onto the front, with a warning; _Do not enter or die_. Lachesis, catching sight of me staring at the door, laughed awkwardly.

"I-It's just a bit of a joke with my relatives, so don't mind it." With her other hand, she waved off my questioning gaze. ' _If she says so, but with the talk of serial killers, the Kool-Aid, and this door…_ ' I shook my head. No, I don't want to suspect her… she's my friend, not a killer.

Leading me into her room, I took a moment to look around. It was… surprisingly, normal.

The walls were painted a light shade of pink, with what appears to be white petals falling down from darker painted trees in the corners of the room. A closet was on the left side of the room and a bathroom on the right. A desk, a table for a laptop, a chair, some pencils, pens, and a notepad, her bag for school – it was regular stuff you'd see in a regular room.

Even the bed wasn't something out of the average. The sheets were pink with the same design as the walls… she must really like this design and color.

The carpet was a sky blue in coloration and pleasing to the eye. A lamp was on the table, besides the laptop. The bed was placed besides the window, next to where the bathroom is, with the foot of the bed being next to the door, with some room in between.

"Wel-come to my room, Koneko-chan!" Lachesis sung, spinning around in step. "How do you like it?"

"It's nice." I commented without a change in my face. With half-lidded eyes, she pouted slightly. "It's… cute?" I retracted my last statement and changed to a compliment. With this, her eyes beamed and a small smile tugged at her cheeks.

"Thanks!" She then plopped down on her bed and laid down. Slapping the space next to her, she invited me to her bed.

Hesitatingly, I awkwardly walked over and sat down beside her prone form.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"…What kind of petals are those?"

"Sakura!" She enthusiastically answered, shoving her hands up in the air. "The best kind of petals." Humming, I touched a hand to the wall. It felt cool to the touch. "Anyway, do you want to hear about some stories from Kyoto?"

"Sure."

Like I had originally thought, though I was invited over to her house, there really wasn't much to do. The conversation is still the same as at school; her telling me stories. With me being the complete opposite of the outgoing and energetic Lachesis, there wasn't much I could add on to the conversation.

In the end, I spent the entire time listening to the girl talk about Kyoto. The first story she told me, was about a friend I've already heard about. She seemed to be an odd girl, several years our junior, who she got to know due to working with her mother. It seemed as if Lachesis was a bad student years ago, so she needed a tutor to help her in school.

The girl was apparently a fan of foxes and would often wear tails and ears of them. When they were walking down some stairs from visiting a shrine, the girl had tripped on one of her tails and fell down. Luckily, she only sprained her ankle, but even so, the mother was angry with Lachesis.

There were parts where Lachesis was about to say something, but then stopped and said something different. Either she was hiding certain things, or she just wanted to rephrase what she was saying. It was odd, as it got in the way of the flow of the story several times.

But I ignored it and settled into a comfortable position on the bed for listening to her talk.

The other stories were just miscellaneous things, like about the club she was in at school that kept her very busy, the music she liked to listen to at the time, and other such things.

Eventually, it came time for me to go. I had a Contract that day, so I couldn't stay until night; I had to get back to the club.

Lachesis was a bit sad to see me go, but we parted ways without anything major happening. Though I still wanted to ask her about the Kool-Aid or the door, I never really got my chance, so I dropped the issue. There was no reason to suspect her about anything, so I just pushed these thoughts to the back of my head. I trusted her.

* * *

 _Hey guys, sorry this chapter came out a bit later than I had originally expected. Though it might be a bit boring for a few of you, I hope you'll still continue reading. I had to get this chapter out of the way to continue with the actual plot and not some comedy as if this isn't about a serial killer, though I did drop some foreshadowing in here, so it made some good use. The title, on the other hand, I couldn't think of one, so I just settled on something in this chapter... which was the Kool-Aid. All will be explained another day._

 _Up next, will be starting from when Issei finds out his girlfriend doesn't "exist" and is going crazy. You know, just your average Monday morning. Things will be picking up next chapter, though it might not be as long as this one, so it could come out quicker. Who knows?_

 _Also, let me drop some basic Intel on Lachesis._

 **Name:** Lachesis Azures **  
Nickname:** Nemesis, or Neme-chan, Neme-hime (weird preference) **  
Gender:** Female **  
Age:** 16  
 **Race:** Human(?)  
 **Birthday:** December 31st **  
Place of Origin:** Greece, Athens, later moved to Kuoh from Kyoto when she entered high school. **  
Height:** 4'6'' **  
Weight:** Unknown.  
 **Three Sizes:** Unknown. **  
Like(s):** Questionable (To be found out). **  
Dislike(s)** : Questionable (To be found out). **  
Affiliation:** Questionable (To be found out). **  
Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral  
 **Favorite line of words:** "I wish you dead, you sinner."

 _That is all that I am willing to divulge today. I'll give more interesting trivia another day. For the stuff that says 'questionable' it's just my way of saying "you have to figure it all out yourself, about what her likes and dislikes are" though for some you probably can figure out easily. For starters, she likes Koneko, so there's that._

 _Um, that is all that I wanted to talk about, I believe. So, thank you all for reading, and I'll hopefully see you next time!_


	4. Midnight IV

"Ufufu." – Saying out loud.  
" _Ufufu._ " – Thought.  
[ **Ufufu** ] – Sacred Gear.  
[ ** _Ufufu_** ] – Ddraig/Albion/Beast speaking.

 **Midnight IV: Devil  
** **҉**

The weekend passed relatively smoothly for Lachesis Azures. On Saturday, she had a fun time talking to Koneko and on Sunday she walked throughout Kuoh, looking for a nun, but had no luck. However, she did find a nice ice cream parlor, so the walk wasn't a total waste of time.

Now that it was Monday, her usual routine kicked back up again.

Waking up a few minutes before her alarm clock going off, only to then fall back asleep, just for the clock to ring out, freaking her out. Taking a nice and relaxing shower – which took nearly an hour. Then dressing, eating breakfast, realizing that it was a school day, having to redress, and finally leaving with ten minutes till the start of school, even though she woke up much earlier than that.

Arriving at school, she greeted Sona, the President of the Student Council, and then made her way to her own class. Talking to Koneko for a few moments, having the bell ring out, and then starting class as the teacher walked into the room.

It was just an average day for the tan-skinned girl.

However, it was during lunch that things took a turn. But, for the worst or the best, none may know.

"H-hey, Neme-hime! I need to talk with you for a sec!" the voice of Hyoudou Issei called out from behind Lachesis with a slight panic in its tone. She turned around, a questioning gaze on her face, as Issei ran towards her, slightly out of breath.

Stopping before her, he crouched down a bit, resting his hands on his knees as he hung his head down low. Gasping from the running he had just done, he looked to be in a panic.

Tilting her head slightly to the right, she frowned. "What do you need, Issei-chan?"

Though the brunette wanted to refute the _chan_ part, he could only shake his head, dismissing the way she calls him from his mind, and focusing back on what he wanted to ask.

"Do-do you remember Yuuma-chan? My girlfriend that I told you about last week?"

"Girlfriend?" Not really understanding as to why Issei would be asking this, she frowned even harder. Placing a hand on her chin, she questioned this, but couldn't arrive at any conclusion. And then, her eyes widened. ' _Oh, I see. So, it's like that, huh?_ '

Smiling coldly, Lachesis looked down on Issei with a wide grin and half-lidded eyes. Turning her nose up to him, her mind a whirl, she quickly reached the correct conclusion about Issei's question. Of course, this was just in her mind. On the outside, she merely looked as if she was seriously thinking about his question.

' _Issei-chan… is a Devil._ ' Closing her eyes, she hid her grin with a hand. ' _If I may offer up a hypothesis, it most likely went like this: he was killed by his supposed girlfriend,_ Yuuma-chan. _The fact that he has to ask me about her with such a panic, suggests that his two perverted friends forgot about her too. This wouldn't be that much of a shock, as they would be jealous, being perverts and all, however, if the information on her disappeared from his cellular device, then he would begin to doubt and question her existence. However, he knew that she had existed. After all, she was his_ girlfriend _. But this is an incorrect assumption on his part. She was never his girlfriend. After all, she was most likely a Fallen Angel. He was then killed by her and resurrected as a filthy Devil, which led us to here. Fallen Angels can erase memories, like the other two factions, though their skill in it is much higher than Devils or Angels. Most likely, this Yuuma-chan used it to erase the memories of everyone Issei had told, but not to Issei himself. After all, why would you erase the memory of someone who is dead? Afterwards, she deleted her contact info from his phone and fled the scene. Right afterward, a Devil showed up and resurrected him. But this begs the question of_ who _. Who had resurrected him? There are two Devil Kings at this school, but which one of them did it?_ '

After figuring this all out, Lachesis began to plan and plot. What could she do in this situation? How could she swing it into her favor? Why could it help her in the first place? What would be the plus of Issei becoming a Devil?

He has a strong Sacred Gear.

There is no plausible meaning to resurrecting a pathetic human, thus, since Issei has been resurrected, he most likely possesses some sort of power.

That was her conclusion.

Taking a closer look at the boy, she smiled reassuringly. Issei, seeing this, perked up slightly, a smile loosely hanging on his face. She reached forward and placed her right hand on Issei's left shoulder. Showing him such a bright smile, Issei felt hope flap up in his chest.

The hope of someone knowing, of someone remembering!

"Sorry, not ringing any bells~!" Lachesis happily sung.

Issei froze, his smile dropping as a bead of sweat slipped down from his forehead to his cheek.

"Huh?" He could only make as Lachesis patted his left shoulder like a parent would do to their own child in sympathy.

"If you're having these kinds of delusions, then you might be going a bit crazy! I can't have my precious servant going mental, now can I?"

"B-but, I'm no-!" Trying to argue the point, Issei was stopped with Lachesis closing her eyes in apparent thought and raising her left hand, palm facing him and fingers the sky. When she opened her eyes, she continued with a confident look in her eyes.

"Go to the Occult Research Club in the old school building. They can fix you; I'm sure."

"That's-"

"They have cute girls with big boobs."

"I'm on it!" Crying out this, Issei spun away from Lachesis and bolted, completely forgetting about what Lachesis was accusing him of – of going crazy.

Lachesis stood there, smiling in victory.

' _With the magical residue hanging off of him, he was undoubtedly in contact with Rias Gremory's power. And with the unique feeling of the Evil Piece residing within him… it has to be a Pawn; eight of them, in fact._ '

She easily figured this out from just the simple touch she had made earlier. It took a few moments to see clearly, but she was able to feel the Power of Destruction that the Bael and four members of the Gremorys' are known for. After that, she had to search deep within him using her Senjutsu and found the Evil Piece that was used, or rather, pieces. Eight Pawns. This could only draw forth the conclusion that Issei was a big player in the world.

A human who has a value of eight – someone like that most likely possesses an extraordinary Sacred Gear. Possibly, a Longinus.

This means that Issei had value and potential.

"Ufufu." Lachesis laughed with her right hand covering her mouth. "I wonder what kind of future this perverted boy will show me? This will be very interesting."

 **҉**

"So… she said it was… here…?" Gasping out, I slouched down in front of the old school building of Kuoh. ' _Even after coming this far… am I even sure that they can help me?_ ' I thought to myself, but quickly shook my head. "No! Don't say that Hyoudou Issei! There are cute girls with big boobs in there! I can only move forward; as a man!"

Some might say that a pervert was a bad person. However, a pervert is only natural! It is the natural way of the world! Why anyone could condemn a pervert for seeking out the source of their pleasure – the boobs – I will never know; however!

The only thing I can do from here on out, is to march forward with a grin on my face as I stare at all of the boobies!

Rushing into the building I immediately paused.

"H-huh?" Even though no light was on… the inside of the building was clear to see? What was the meaning of this? Why could I… "Why can I see so clearly, as if the sun is in here?"

I had no answer for this peculiar question. I could only move forward, seeking out where this club was. And the boobs.

It only took me ten minutes, but I eventually found the sign that read 'Occult Research Club' on the second floor. There was also a room that was locked up with a padlock and chains, but I ignored it. It felt freaky, so I didn't even want to get within one meter of it.

Gulping nervously, I approached the door. I lifted my hand to the doorknob and paused. I vaguely heard something within, meaning… someone was in there. Was it a girl with big boobs? Was she cute!? Lachesis was right, the beautifully flat girl!

Shoving aside my nervousness, I gripped the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"Hellooo-ah!?" I shouted, before surprise overtook my features. Within this room… this dark, but surprisingly bright room… Was… "Rias Gremory-sempai!?" No, no, it wasn't just her. With raven black hair styled into a ponytail, there was Himejima Akeno, another sempai. Then, on the couch, there was the mascot of the school, Toujou Koneko! Oh, and across from her was the prick Prince of Kuoh, Kiba Yuuto. But let's forget about him.

Lachesis! Thank you! I humbly bow before you for suggesting me to go here!

"Um…" Interrupting me from my thoughts, I stared over towards Rias Gremory. With crimson red hair falling down to her waist and beautiful blue orbs as eyes, she was truly a beautiful woman. Not to mention her large melons! "What can I do for you?" She asked me with a tight smile.

Ah, that's right. I just rudely entered the room whilst they were in the middle of their club activities… whatever they may be. Of course, they would be surprised and nervous. Perhaps even a little bit angry…

"Ara ara, don't pick on him too much Buchou." My eyes were then drawn in the beautiful raven-haired beauty – though they quickly drifted down to her impressive bosom. "What did you wish to ask, kouhai-kun?"

With those words, I remembered what I had come here for. "Cute girls and big boobs!" I ended up shouting what Lachesis had told me. I quickly moved to cover my mouth as my face lit up red like a tomato.

"…Um, okay?" Rias hesitated slightly in saying this, obviously confused, though there was the hint of amusement in her tone.

"Oh my. How flattering." Akeno softly pressed a hand to her cheek as she chuckled with a bright smile.

"Pervert." Koneko muttered, though loud enough for me to still hear her.

Kiba chuckled underneath his breath, but I ignored him. He wasn't a cute girl, after all.

"No! I mean, yeah, that's true, but no! That's not what I'm here for!" Shaking my head, I breathed in, trying to calm myself. After a few moments, when I was calmed down, I turned back to Rias Gremory, who looked at me with slight uncertainty. "I was told to come here by a friend… saying that this place could help me out!"

"If I may ask, with what?" with a curious look, Rias asked.

"…Well, it's a bit weird, and I'm not sure I should really say this, or if you'll believe me… but since I came all the way here, I might as well just say it!" I took another few moments to prepare myself, before finally saying what I really came here for! And it wasn't cute girls and big boobs! "I had a girlfriend… but nobody seems to remember her! Um… What I want to know is… Am I going crazy, or is everyone just playing a prank on me?"

Though I didn't know exactly what to say, I decided to just say the truth. Hopefully I'll get my answer… and not be laughed at.

"A girlfriend, you say?" Rias spoke with a frown. She cast a sideways glance to Akeno, who nodded in turn. However, I did not notice this, instead, focusing on the look in her eyes, which has to be one of disbelief.

' _Ah, I knew it… they don't believe me. Why did I even come here? This was stupid… Neme-hime probably just sent me here to get a few laughs from me, yeah, that's probably the case. She's that kind of girl, after all. Who would believe that a pervert had managed to score himself a girlfriend? Dammit, this was all pointless…_ '

"Ah, don't look that way." Rias said, drawing in my attention. "I believe you."

"Huh? Wait, what did you say? You… believe me?" I asked in disbelief, my jaw hanging uselessly. Does she truly believe me? Or… is she playing me for a fool?

"Of course. After all – Akeno, if you would?"

"Certainly, Buchou." The raven-haired woman moved over to the desk that Rias sat behind and picked up a vanilla folder. Opening it, she searched within it for a few seconds, before finding what she was looking for. Taking it out, it was revealed to be a flat square. A piece of paper? No, that looks to be a photo…

Then, with a toss that sent the photo spinning through the air, it landed on the table that Koneko and Kiba sat beside. From where I was, I couldn't properly see it, so I took a few steps closer. The moment I saw the photo, I gasped out loud.

"Th-that is!?" It was her. Amano Yuuma. My girlfriend. It was a picture of her walking amongst other people, a few of which were students. The sky… it was orange, most likely, evening. And the area she was in… was this? It was. It was near the bridge that she had confessed to me on. How… how did they get this picture? "H-how?" I stuttered out, disbelief clear in my voice.

"It was a bit difficult, shall we say, to take a picture of a Fallen Angel without her noticing, but we managed it, nevertheless." Akeno explained to me.

"Fallen… Angel…?" I echoed, not understanding why she would use a term like that.

"Correct. Your girlfriend – Amano Yuuma – is an existence that is human-like but is not human. She is a Fallen Angel; an Angel that has been cast out from Heaven." Rias further explained.

"But… that isn't possible! Fallen Angels or whatever; they don't-!"

Before I could even finish my words. Before I could even process what was happening. Fallen Angels? Don't say this kind of shit! You don't know her… You don't know Amano Yuuma!

The image of the girl flashed through my mind. Her smiling face, her slight blush, the look of innocence in her eyes… And then, it morphed; changing into a girl with black wings on her back, a sadistic look on her face.

Before my eyes, coming out of the backs of each member in the room, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, were wings. While similar to that of Yuuma's that I saw in that… dream, they were more bat-like.

Stunned, I could only stare from one pair to another, before a strange sensation spread itself out across my back. A feeling as if something was trying to free itself… then, a force pushed me a step forward and I felt a strange feeling, as if I had grown two more limbs, go out to my side.

Looking over my left shoulder with slight hesitation, my eyes widened in surprise.

Wings.

Bat-like wings.

Why were they… what is…

"Hyoudou Issei." Rias declared my name, causing me to turn back to her in panic. "We are Devils. And you are one too."

 **҉**

I sat on the top of a skyscraper, the moon hanging low behind me as it slowly rose up into the sky. Kicking my legs forward lazily, a smile spread itself out across my face.

The temptation of looking for someone this night was strong, but I managed to repress my urges. I couldn't draw more attention to myself. I already got caught once. I didn't want to have a second encounter so soon after the first.

Things were moving. I could feel it; my connection to _that_ was wriggling. Not out of fright, but out of excitement. It wanted to be let loose, to fight, to kill.

But this was not the time. The power within me… It was too soon.

"Hyoudou Issei…" I muttered into the silent night. "What will you do from here on out? How will your fate spread itself out for me?" Finishing those words, I leaned forward, letting my body fall off of the building I sat upon, and falling down into the darkness below me.

* * *

 _Hey everyone, sorry this chapter is really short and took such a long time to write. Next one will hopefully be a bit longer._

 _Hm, next time, will probably be meeting with Asia..._

 _But as for this chapter, Issei has found out that he is a Devil a bit earlier than normal. I never did like how Rias went about this. I mean, she makes him into a Devil... and then leaves him alone for a few days, leaving him very confused. So in this chapter, I had him meet her earlier, and though she was surprised and confused as to the situation, she decided to go ahead and introduce Issei to the Supernatural world right then and there, with but a look from Akeno._

 _A few events might take place a bit earlier, but that is easily forgiven, right?_

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you later!_


	5. Midnight V

_Hey guys, I am officially back! Anyway, this was a nice chapter to write - after getting past the first part of it, which had been annoying me for some time now. VR was fun; especially Beat Saber, but now that it's done destroying my life, I can hopefully look past my addiction, and get back to writing this!_

 _Also, if the quality dropped a bit, then its because I haven't written anything of note in some time, so..._

* * *

"Ufufu." – Saying out loud.  
' _Ufufu._ ' – Thought.  
[ **Ufufu** ] – Sacred Gear.  
[ ** _Ufufu_** ] – Ddraig/Albion/Beast speaking.

 **Midnight V: Church Plans  
** **҉**

It has been a few days since Hyoudou Issei had been killed and I had pointed him in the right direction to join the supernatural world. I've seen him hanging out with the Occult Research Club members lately, so it appears that he's been properly introduced to the supernatural world. It was pretty funny, however, to hear about the rumors that are now surrounding him – such as the pairing of him with Kiba Yuuto or how he dirtied their precious Rias Gremory.

I've also heard about the pairing between me and Kiba Yuuto. It's… well, the next time I see him, I might just punch him in the gut, but let's ignore that for now.

I was currently wondering the streets, looking for that stupid nun, wherever she may be. It's been some time since I had received that letter, so I figured that she might be around here somewhere, but unfortunately, I have so far been unlucky in my search.

Though "search" might be a bit of a stretch, as I've only been out for about three minutes and only went to the park. It was a nice park.

No crying children, at the very least – which is always good.

Looking around the park for probably around twenty seconds, I nodded in satisfaction. Next, was to get some ice cream! Let's see… last time I had gotten the classic vanilla ice cream, so this time, let's get chocolate!

I take my duties very seriously. I just need to take breaks often.

Just as I was about to turn around and skip off as I hummed a soft tune, I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

' _Could this be-!?_ ' Spinning towards the movement, I saw the nun! Well, no, it was Hyoudou Issei, but it was close enough! Actually, I do want to see what he'd look like cosplaying as a nun now… Plans for later! Running over towards him, I raised my right hand and began to wave. Noticing me, he turned in my direction, a goofy smile quickly fluttering onto his face.

Before either one of us could say a greeting, or for me to close the distance between the two of us, a different sound reached our ears, interrupting the reunion of the two of us.

"Hawaa!" It was a fairly abnormal sound, and judging by the pitch of it, it was caused by a female. It was quickly followed by the sound of something, or rather, someone, landing onto the ground. Turning to my left, stopping mid step with my arm still raised and a smile on my face, I saw at the other end of the park, a nun who had fallen onto the ground.

' _Either I need glasses, or Issei-chan is a good luck charm._ '

Deciding to go with the second option, I watched as Issei decided to ignore me – the pretentious prick – and run towards the nun to help her up. I decided to watch from a distance for a few moments and lowered my arm and leg as my smile twitched.

"A-are you okay?" Issei's words reached my ears as he held out his hand towards the blonde-haired nun. The girl looked up towards him, surprised, and then a smile spread itself across her face.

"I'm fine, thank you." Accepting his hand, Issei helped her get up. As she smiled in gratitude, the veil upon her head flew off with the wind – it was flying towards me. Smiling slightly, I reached my hand out to it and with but a small hop, I caught it before it could fly over my head. It was a bit of a hard reach, but it's not because I'm short!

The girl, seeing that I had caught her veil, sent a smile of gratitude towards me as she walked over with Issei right beside her.

"Thank you for catching my veil. Wait, are you…?" Surprise filled her eyes as she got a good look at my face. Then, relief flashed through them as she breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness… I had no way of contacting you, so I was in a predicament… but thankfully, the Lord has brought us together!" Clasping her hands together, she prayed with her eyes closed. Rolling my eyes, I placed the veil back over her head, surprisingly her by the contact. Opening her eyes, she stared at me with what appeared to be surprise and confusion. I decided to play along with the Church girl.

"Mhm, exactly right!" Clapping my hands together, a small smile on my face, I 'agreed' with the nun. "The Lord hath brought us poor, ol' misguided and wandering lambs together – not to lead us to the slaughter – but to be led towards his arms and be welcomed at his Church, His holy land, His sanctuary, His property!" Raising my voice as I went on, my tone was filled with such reverence that I could've fooled the Pope into thinking that I was a devout believer.

The nun nodded along with what I was saying while at the same time, Issei leaned back from my religious chattering, his eyes half open and his mouth agape slightly from surprise, confusion, and suspicion.

"And now, we must depart for the Church in order to serve our dear _God_!" I finished my little tirade, causing the nun to smile brightly.

"Yes, of course!" Clasping her hands together, she said this line with her eyes sparkling.

"Y-yeah, I think I'm gonna go…" Issei, scratching the back of his head with a drop of sweat rolling down his head, remarked. He turned to leave, but my voice stopped him.

"Mhm. However, I have a question for you, worthy servant of mine." He tried to stifle a groan and turned back to me. Gesturing for me to continue, I, with pride shining in my eyes, lifted my right hand and placed the tips of my fingers onto the middle of my chest. "I – do not know where the Church is, so could you, a long-time resident of this town, show me the way?"

At this, Issei face palmed.

"Yo-you don't even know where the Church is!?"

"Ufufu. Correct."

"And you have to bring this nun there?"

"Of course. It is my job to do so."

"…Are you stupid?"

"No, far from it! I am simply too smart for my own good." I answered in all seriousness, causing Issei to just sigh from annoyance.

"Fine, I'll show you where it is…" At his agreement, I clapped my hands together, a cheery smile adorning my face.

"Very well then! Servant – lead us towards this town's place of worship!" Pointing my finger towards a random direction, I commanded Issei to lead us on, towards the Church.

And with some grumbling, he did so. Though walking in the opposite direction I had pointed to.

 **҉**

The three walked through the streets, the two girls following after the brunet boy, who seemed to be complaining – though he did so underneath his breath and in his head. However, at the same time, he had to count his blessings; he was able to be near two beautiful women, so perhaps it _was_ worth it? ' _Plus, one had a nice rack, and though the other was flatter than a mat, she did have a nice face…_ ' Issei's thoughts obviously turned towards the perverted at the thought of the two girls behind him.

As the three walked through Kuoh, they heard the sound of crying in one of the many parks. Turning towards the sound, the three had different reactions. Issei felt slight annoyance that his time with the two girls were interrupted, but at the same time, he felt concerned for the kid. Lachesis, on the other hand, only felt resentment towards the boy for crying – she was very much annoyed by the sound, though it did not show on her face, which was blank.

And as for the nun – she ran towards the crying child, causing the other two walking with her to stop and stare after her, Issei with a slight frown and a wondering expression on his face and Lachesis staring at the back of the girl's head with a look of apathy and disgust.

The nun, Asia Argento, crouched down onto the ground, letting her legs lay against it, as she offered the crying child a smile, causing him to stop crying for a moment as he stared at the girl.

Raising her hands, she placed them over the boy's knee, where there was a scrape and with some whispered kind words, a soft green glow, almost ethereal, flowed from her hands. Their source was undoubtedly that of the rings that had appeared on her index fingers. It took only a few moments, but the scrape on the kid's knee was gone.

' _A Sacred Gear that heals with an ethereal green glow, in the form of two rings…_ ' Lachesis thought to herself with a sly grin. ' _Then it is that one, huh…?_ '

Once Asia was finished healing the kid, she stood back up, ruffling the kid's head at the same time. "Here, your wound is gone now, so it shouldn't hurt, okay…?" Smiling kindly at the boy, who smiled in response, she walked back over towards Issei and Lachesis, as the boy's mother helped him up, as she stared after the strange nun which healed her son with a power that was like magic. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. I had to heal his injury…" Laughing this out, she stuck her tongue out.

"It's okay!" Issei said with a smile on his face. "Don't apologize for helping others, you know?"

Lachesis said nothing as she watched this interaction, her hand cupping her chin as she thought. Then, smiling, she dropped her hand and gestured for the two to hurry up.

"We have places to go, you know?" She explained as to her reasoning for them to hurry. Agreeing with her, Issei continued walking on ahead, with the two girls following just behind him.

' _A Sacred Gear that heals all – it will be incredibly useful; however, I have no need for it._ '

Watching the back of the nun with a lukewarm face, she could only grin silently as she thought of the future. ' _Gathering allies around the one that I love – it will be insurance for the future. It will lead to happiness, joy, friendship. Merely to be torn down when the time comes. The look on your face, it will surely be pleasant._ '

After only a few more minutes of walking, the three finally reached an old, worn-out exterior of the Church. As the three approached it, Issei suddenly stopped with a look of terror on his face, causing the other two to look at him in confusion, though Lachesis quickly figured out why he had stopped and had to cover the smile blossoming on her face. Issei turned back to the two girls, trying to hide his terror.

"Uhm, anyway, we're now here, so I think I'm going to-"

"Wait, please!" The nun stopped him with a shout. Her face turned red, and she looked away for a moment. Issei waited patiently for whatever she had to say. When she looked back up at him, a confident look was on her face. "Please come inside and have some tea! It's the least I can do for you bringing me here! And you too, uhm…" Turning towards Lachesis, the nun was confused as towards what her name was.

"Oh, right, we didn't introduce ourselves to you, huh?" Issei remarked, scratching the back of his head, a nervous grin on his face. "I'm Hyoudou Issei, though you can just call me Ise; all my friends do."

"And the magnificent me, is called Lachesis Azures, though you can just call me Nemesis! In fact, call me Neme-chan!"

"Then, Neme-chan and Ise-san! It is nice to meet you two! My name is Asia Argento; I hope we get along in the future too!" She greeted with a fantastic smile. As she did so, Lachesis was happy, and as proof, a wide smile bloomed upon her face at being called by her preferred nickname. "Then, the tea…?"

"Oh, sorry, but I have to, uhm…" Issei thought to himself for a moment, trying to come up with an excuse, but Lachesis beat him to the punch. And not in the way that he would like.

"Oh? I thought you were free today, Issei-chan? After all, you were thinking of taking me out-on-a-da-te, right?" Stressing each word out, Lachesis leaned her body down slightly towards Issei, a sneer on her face.

"Wha-what!?" Issei shouted, his face reddening at the thought of going out on a date with Lachesis – and from what he could see by looking down her shir- ' _Wait, is she not wearing a bra!?_ '

"A date?" Asia repeated with a confused tone.

"O-of course not! She's just messing around!" Issei shouted. Breathing out a sigh, he looked away. "I-I have some club activities! Yeah, I have to go back to school! Uhm, so I'll have that tea another time?"

"Oh… Then, I will be looking forward to meeting you again, Ise-san!" Smiling gratefully towards him, Issei could only send the nun a warm smile of his own.

"Yeah, definitely!" ' _Though I don't think I will be coming back to this Church… what with this strange feeling of fright._ '

Lachesis clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, though the two didn't notice. ' _He got out of it too quickly… I wanted to watch his expression being in this place that Devils aren't supposed to be in. Oh well._ ' Shrugging her shoulders, Lachesis dismissed her plans on causing Issei to become more uncomfortable just for her amusement.

The brunet turned around and began to walk away and as his form began to become small in the distance, Lachesis finally turned back towards Asia, a slight smile on her face.

"Now then, about what you were told to give me…?" Letting her question hang off like that, Lachesis reminded Asia of what she was told to give to the tanned girl.

"Oh, right! Thanks for reminding me!" Slipping her hand into the bag she wore at her side, she took out a rolled-up parchment. "I was told to give this to you; but don't worry! I didn't take a look at what it was." Handing the parchment over towards the girl, it was accepted quickly with a gleeful expression.

"Thank you!" Slipping the parchment into her yukata's sleeve, Lachesis licked her lips. "Now then; shall we head in and get that tea you promised me?"

"Oh, yes! Absolutely!" Happily clapping her hands together and agreeing with the tanned girl, Asia turned back towards the Church and pushed open the two doors. As the doors opened up, it made a loud creaking sound, as if they hadn't been oiled in a long time – which would be true, considering that the Church had been abandoned years ago.

Walking inside, the two personally witnessed the bad state the Church was in. The pews were cracked, with some of them actually being broken apart, pieces of wood had collapsed from the rafters, a few pillars were cracked, and some had pieces that had fallen off, with one pillar actually having been felled. Cobwebs littered the room, on the pews, in the rafters, on the walls – the nave of the Church was just an absolute mess.

"Oh my… what a mess." Asia murmured, looking around the nave.

"Well, it has been abandoned." Lachesis shrugged without much care in her tone.

"Then… I'll have to clean up!" Giving an energetic shout, Asia looked like there was fire in her eyes at the prospect of apparently cleaning up such a large mess.

"Well, you have fun with that… I just want the tea."

"Oh! Of course, let me go brew some right away!" Hurrying towards the back room, the black-haired girl quickly followed after the blonde. Walking through the near broken door, which was barely hanging onto its hinges, the two came out into a hallway, with several doors lining it. Turning towards the right, the nun walked off.

' _Well, she is a nun. She probably knows the basic layout of a boring Church like this off the back of her hand._ '

Thinking this, Lachesis followed the girl with a neutral expression. However, after several turns – and going back down the other way – Lachesis knew that the nun had no idea where they were going and was appropriately annoyed at having her time wasted like this.

It had been several minutes since they had entered the Church, and they were already lost. Lachesis could only let out a forlorn sigh at this thought.

Eventually, however, the two managed to reach a room that was set up as a kitchen. As they entered the room, they noticed that this room was cleaned up, unlike the other rooms that they had tried as they searched for the kitchen.

Inside the room, was the obvious; a stove, fridge, sink, table, some chairs, and other necessities for cooking. However, also in the room, were two other people, a man and a woman.

The man appeared to be in his middle ages, with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale gray trench coat, over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora. He was leaning against the wall on the side that the door was on, though past the table.

The woman looked to be more in her twenties and was tall with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye. Her attire consisted of a maroon, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat was open at her chest, giving a large glimpse to her breast and cleavage. She was sitting in one of the few chairs with her right leg crossed over her left.

Lachesis immediately disliked the woman and made a sniffle with her nose. ' _That familiar stink of a Fallen…_ '

"Uh-uhm…" Asia began, fidgeting a bit with her hands, her face flushed. "I'm Asia Argento. It-it's nice to meet you two!" She greeted with a bow.

The man grunted, closing his eyes while the woman smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, darling." She made a short, lazy, wave. "The old lug back there is Dohnaseek-" she pointed towards the man with her thumb without looking. "-and the beautiful me, is Kalawarner. You would do well to remember my name." Dohnaseek frowned but didn't say anything.

"Y-yes!"

"And who might you be, little girl?" Turning towards Lachesis, she asked this. Though usually she would respond with a smile, this time, she refrained from this and scowled.

"Don't talk so familiar to me, damn Fallen…" Muttering beneath her breath, she turned an annoyed glare towards the woman. "Lachesis." She said with a sharp huff.

"Ooh, how impertinent of you, not showing me respect… I like that." Lachesis did not respond, though her eyebrows furrowed downwards, and signs of anger were shown on her face. Kalawarner barked out a laugh at her reaction.

' _This is why I hate most Fallen Angels, and even the ones I hate I don't associate with. Az-chan is the only one I can actually stand to be around._ '

Asia opened up her mouth to say something, to get the two to calm down, but a voice from the door interrupted her.

"Hey-o! Sorry I was late, I was having a nice nap, tee-hee?" Entering the room, was a petite girl with blonde hair, which was styled into disheveled twin tails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, consisting of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. There was also a large black bow on the top of her hair with white frills around the top of it. "Mhm?"

The girl stared blankly at the occupants of the room, with a smile on her face, as she slowly started to comprehend the situation.

The tension in the air, the disgusted look on the tanned girl's face, the nun trying to calm her down – the new occupant of the room – was at a loss.

"What's happening?" She asked before pouting. "Don't leave me out of the loop!"

Kalawarner sighed in exasperation. "This is what you get for sleeping in Mittelt, you know? Figure it out on your own."

"Ah~ come on! Just this…" The now named Mittelt's gaze turned slowly back towards Lachesis as a look of confusion, then realization, blossomed onto her face. Her eyes opening wide, she pointed at the tanned girl. "You're-"

However, before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by a new arrival.

"Out of the way Mittelt." A woman appearing in her twenties pushed past the blonde Fallen Angel, causing the smaller girl to nearly hit the wall beside her. With long black hair and violet eyes, she looked incredibly annoyed as she walked into the kitchen area. She wore a short black dress under a small, light purple top. "Is the coffee done?" She asked before eyeing the two non-Fallen Angels in the room. Then, her eyes lit up in realization as she noticed the nun. "Ah, you must be Asia Argento, right?"

"Y-yes!" Asia practically shouted in surprise at being named. "It's nice to meet you, erm…?"

"Raynare." She greeted her with a polite nod of her head, though the look in her eyes contrasted with the friendly gesture. Lachesis narrowed her eyes at seeing this. "It's great to finally meet you; we've been awaiting your arrival for a few days now…"

"Yes, of course! There have been a few troubles coming here-" however, she was quickly interrupted by Raynare

"But you're here now! So, there's no need to worry…" Raynare's eyes turned towards Lachesis. "And you are?" She said in a deadpan. Lachesis resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

' _She clearly sees me as beneath her, given the look in her eyes. A fool._ ' Lachesis thought to herself, however, before she could say anything, Mittelt interjected into the conversation.

"Ah, I can tell you who she is!" The girl looked excited, though there was also a slight look of fear and remnants of shock on her face. Lachesis stared at the girl, her eyes widening slightly. "She's Lachesis A-"

"Lachesis." The tanned girl interrupted. "I can introduce myself…" Staring at Mittelt, she directed a small bit of killer intent towards her, causing her to back up a step. "In any case, I don't remember the way out, so could one of you-" she directed a glare towards Mittelt "-show me the way? Ah, I'll have to get some tea next time, okay Asia? I just remembered that I had something important-" once again, she sent a glare towards Mittelt "-to do. Okay?"

"R-right?" Asia hesitatingly agreed with a questioning tone. Her head was tilted to the side slightly as she tried to figure out what was going on, but she had no luck in her endeavors.

"I-I-I'll take you!" Mittelt practically scrambled out of the room as she gestured for Lachesis to follow her. Raynare turned a questioning gaze towards the blonde Fallen Angel as she left the room and then turned towards Lachesis with a suspicious frown. Dohnaseek was eyeing the interaction with no small part of interest and Kalawarner was grinning as she watched Mittelt become so intimidated by what she thought was an ordinary human.

"Thank you~!" Lachesis sung lightly as she followed the blonde Fallen Angel out of the kitchen.

"Goodbye Lachesis!" Asia said from behind a short moment later, which only earned her a short wave without looking from the girl in question. None of the other Fallen Angels said anything or made a move when the two were gone. Asia stood where she was, fidgeting slightly in place, not knowing what to do now that she was alone with three Fallen Angels. Raynare stared at the entranceway with suspicion and the other two Fallen Angels remained still.

Then, interrupting the silence, was the shrill sound caused by the coffee pot as coffee began to spill out of it.

 **҉**

I walked down the hallway following after the Fallen Angel who kept sending looks back towards me, as if I was going to randomly attack her when her back was turned. I stared straight ahead, at the back of her skull, my eyes half closed and dull.

' _She knows who I am – at least, according to the Grigori. Besides from that, nothing else. I can use that._ '

I grinned as I began to think up a new plan. I could already guess at a few events that had taken place before coming here and what will most likely happen in the future, at the very least, up to a week from now. It was very simple; my plan that is.

All I had to do, was to use the Fallen Angel in front of me and then everything regarding this Church will be solved.

As for what will happen – let's just say that they will come to find out that only misfortune will find them when they need luck the most.

"O-okay, right through here is the nave, so-"

"I know." I interrupted her, causing her to turn back to me from surprise. "I just said that to get you away from the others…" Mittelt took a step back but didn't say anything. Her body was shaking from fright; it seems she really _does_ know about the rumors surrounding me in the Grigori. It's not like every Fallen Angel knows about me, but if they do – then they would know why it would be bad to anger me… "You know who I am right?"

"Y-yeah…" She responded with some hesitance. I waited a few moments for her to continue, but when she didn't I clicked the roof of my mouth in annoyance.

"…Well?" At my tone of voice, she squeaked and hurried to answer.

"L-Lachesis Azures! The one who is called the Mad Genius of the Grigori!" She very nearly shouted. "Y-you regularly help out Lord Azazel in some of the research that he does and in some jobs… a-a valuable, and incredibly strong, human." If she thought that some flattery would help her situation… then it will make me feel good, but I still don't give a crap about her.

"And how did you find out about me?"

"I…I saw you leave Lord Azazel's office one day when I was heading to give him the daily report from my last job, so I had asked one of the older Fallen Angels about you… and they told me."

' _Hm, so that's how. Since she knows who I am, then she'll be rather useful… for now._ '

I smiled thinly, but quickly covered it with a hand. After a few moments, I removed my hand. "Then, I'll use you."

"Huh?" She looked up at me in confusion, not understanding my words.

"I know something's going on… And let me tell you; when Az-chan – Azazel – learns of this, he'll kill all of you." Well, probably not kill them – but he'll detain them for some time. He's too kind to actually kill someone for something like this.

"W-what!?" Mittelt shouted in surprise and fear.

' _But, then again, she doesn't know this. She's too stupid after all._ '

"Yeah, but you know what?" I walked closer to her and wrapped my right arm around her shoulders as if we were close friends. I placed my face close to hers and showed off a smirk. "If you do _exactly_ what I say, then I'll get Az-chan to forgive you. Okay?"

She took a moment to respond due to how her teeth wouldn't stop chattering. "R-right!" Her tone was high-pitched, but she was appropriately scared. She didn't want to die. She'd probably even kill Raynare right now if I told her to – but that would just get her killed. She's the weakest among the four Fallen Angels here, probably because of how lax and stupidly upbeat she is, so telling her to do that would be a mistake.

' _Now then, what should I do? Will she be useful to me in the future, even after this? Or will she just be evidence that needs to be erased?_ '

Grinning sadistically with eyes resembling that of a dead fish, I told her what to do.

* * *

 _Ooh, things are moving on! So, as you probably could tell, this chapter is setting up stuff that will be happening later. Lachesis will be doing things from the shadows, but what? Will Mittelt survive this ordeal and become a Pawn for our resident yandere, or will she be discarded like yesterday's news?_

 _Let me reveal some trivia and potential spoilers, depending on how you look at it!_

 _Lachesis has three masks: Her Nemesis mask (which is what she's usually wearing), her Midnight Reaper mask (which is similar to her Nemesis mask), and something else, but that is for later. What is her real face like? Well, you can probably gather it from context clues or something... or watch some Blues Clues, but eh._

 _Originally, she was going to be named Michal and have a brother, who was the one who was gonna be the main character, and his name was David. Both of which comes from the Bible._

 _And one more thing: Her name - Lachesis - is important, so keep it in mind._

 _In any case, I hope you guys continue to read this and let me know how I'm doing so that I may improve XD Any type of words can help me, just don't flame me up. I don't want to be lit._


	6. Midnight VI

"Ufufu." – Saying out loud.  
' _Ufufu._ ' – Thought.  
[ **Ufufu** ] – Sacred Gear.  
[ ** _Ufufu_** ] – Ddraig/Albion/Beast speaking.

 **Midnight VI: I am Free  
** **҉**

"Hey, hey, what the fucking hey!?" A rather loud and obnoxious voice shouted as I pushed open the large double doors of the Church. "Let me tell you something, you little slutty Fallen Angel bitch – I will do what _I_ want to do, when _I_ want to do it! Not when some daft broad tells me to! _Especially_ if it was something I wanted to do anyway! That makes me feel like I'm just a little bitchy servant! Huh!?"

"W-well… I just told you what she…" A familiar voice said a moment later, but the voice from before shouted back, drowning out her voice.

"Do I look like I fucking care, you little slutty bitch!?"

I looked between the two speakers with a calm apathetic look on my face. The first speaker was male judging by his voice, so it was obvious that it was the white haired red eyed young man in the room, wearing the white priestly robes. The other speaker was Mittelt, who looked a bit concerned and angry.

"Why must I do this…?" I muttered underneath my breath as I approached the two. Mittelt noticed me first and turned towards me. "So, this was what your call was about? Some grumpy stray exorcist complaining about work?"

"Y-yes." Mittelt answered, rushing over towards me. "He's a bit of a psycho, and frankly, I could care less about him, but he _is_ the best stray exorcist here, so because of your orders…"

"Hm, I see." I whispered walking over towards the stray exorcist. Earlier, I had called Mittelt and told her to have the strongest stray exorcist they had prepare to leave to do a few chores for me, but it appears as if that strongest stray exorcist was a bit unstable. "Where's Asia-chan?" I asked without looking back at the Fallen.

"W-well…" She hesitated a bit in telling me, but with but a sharp glance, she hurried to speak. "S-she was the easy bit! But, I knew that this crazy guy here would be difficult… so I didn't tell her yet."

"Gotcha." I spoke in a flat tone as I yawned into my hand. It was pretty late in the day – nearly dark too – so I was just getting ready to enjoy a nice hot soak in the tub, but before I could do so, I had received a call from Mittelt. That was the reason I was here. "Then, what's your problem? Can't do a simple job like this?" ' _Judging by his earlier words, then he should be a bit more than happy to do this. But he isn't. I wonder why?_ '

"Fallen or not, I don't take orders from just any broad I walk past! Does it look like I'm some sort of sub-type?" The man barked out. "Instead, I'd rather just turn that Fallen slut of a bitch around and jab her not-so softly in the back side and _then_ make my way out to deal with this stupid shit you call a job, that I would be oh so happy to do without being told to like I'm some kind of weak ass bitch! And Freed Sellzen is not a weak ass bitch!"

I stared at Freed with irritation. I let loose a short agitated sigh as I placed my hand over my face. ' _You were right Mittelt-chan; he is pretty crazy._ '

I looked up at the sneer he had on his face and promptly ignored the looks he was sending down towards my chest, as he tried to get a good enough view to look down the cloth to catch a glimpse of my breasts. "Just go and do what you were told, you pathetic idiot." I drawled.

"Hahaha, no way you flat board of a bitch!" Was his reply.

' _Can I kill him? Like, seriously?_ '

Clamping my mouth shut before I said that out loud, I glared into his eyes. He wasn't really affected by my glare, but that didn't surprise me; intimidation doesn't seem to work on those who aren't mentally stable.

"Fine then. It appears as if you don't want to do this simple task because you were told to – but if left on your own, you would do it either way. Is that right?"

"Of course it is you little dipshit! Have you been listening to what I have been saying!?" Stamping his foot, he looked down on me. "Of course, if you want to spend a bit of extra time with me, why don't we ditch the Fallen slut and go get some privacy? I can teach you what you'll be doing when you're older, little kid." The crazy exorcist before me could barely contain his laughter in as he spoke with a rasp. "Of course, that is if your retarded parents haven't taught you all you needed to know already!"

' _…My parents, huh? Parents; a man and a woman who raise a kid or kids. Those two? Hmph. They simply played the part of a parent._ ' Looking down at the ground, my hair fell over my eyes, obstructing them from view. Closing my eyes slowly, I slowed my breathing.

"Oh, what's this? Is the little brat crying?" His laughter rang out after the comment, but I ignored it.

 **҉**

 _A child was sitting down, her knees against the ground. Bruises covered her pale skin and her short golden blonde hair, which was almost a platinum in color, was messy and disheveled. Her eyes were a beautiful gold, almost as if they were made out of actual gold. Tears could be seen in the eyes, nearly spilling out and her mouth was slightly agape._

 _Before her, the only light that appeared in the room she was in, came from outside the room – a light originating from the hallway. Two figures stood off to the side, staring down at her, but she could not make out their expressions. Slowly, the door was closed. The light shining on her slowly disappeared, starting from the left and moving over to the right._

 _The sound of the door closing was heard, and the girl was left in total darkness._

 **҉**

"You know nothing, human." I muttered.

"Huh?" Freed breathed out with a curious look etched onto his face, with a slight tilt of his head. "What did you say, little crybaby?" I sucked in a deep breath and exhaled. I calmed myself down, my beating heart returned to normal. I was fine. I was okay. I was free.

"If you want this to be a challenge; then so be it." Looking back up at him, I announced as such.

"A challenge?" He echoed with a sneer. "How would such a tiny little bitch like you make the great Freed feel a challenge? Instead of that, why don't you-"

Without him realizing it, without Mittelt even noticing, my fingers spread itself across Freed's face. Grasping his face with my small hands, I pulled his head down, so that I could stare into his eyes mere inches apart from my own. His words cut off as he realized our close proximity and his eyes widened in surprise and slight fear at the movement.

" **Shut up**." I ordered in a low monotone. " **And listen**." I waited a few moments so that his tiny brain could process my words, and then pushed him away. He tripped backwards from my push and had nearly fallen down from it, but he had managed to catch himself by grabbing one of the pews beside him. He looked at me with a look of astonishment. I continued. "We will fight. One-on-one. If you win, you may do whatever you wish to me. If I win, you will do whatever I say. How is the prize for your victory? Is it to your liking?" With a soft smile, I patiently waited for him to process my words. Then, he smiled widely.

"Basically, what you're saying…" He said, standing back up to his full height. "That when I kick your ass to the curb, I get to do whatever I want to you?" He laughed. "That sounds easy! In fact; I could do it with my bare hands – no, blind folded, drugged, and without arms!" I almost scoffed at his absurd claim, but I managed to contain myself. Instead, I let a thin smile spread itself across my face.

"I am pleased that you are happy with these conditions… now then, you may use whatever weapon you have on you, while I use… yes, I shall go with this." Slipping my hand into my yukata, I pulled out a small, straight object that was a light tan in color.

"...A fan? Seriously?" Mittelt exclaimed.

"Not just any fan." I shook my head. "A folding fan!" With a small motion, I opened the fan up, which revealed white petals floating against a black backdrop.

"…" Mittelt didn't say anything as she began to hold her head as if she was in pain. I closed the fan and lowered my hand.

Freed, on the other hand, could barely contain in his laughter. "This is going to be _so_ easy! A fucking fan? Your serious bitch? Hahahah! This is going to be fun! I get to kick the ass of a flat as fuck, little ass bitch, _and_ then I get to do whatever I want! You better prepare yourself; cause I'm coming in hard and rough!"

He pulled out the handle of a sword, though it was missing a blade and crossguard and a futuristic-looking gun from inside his robe. A moment later, a beam of light sprung up out of the handle, revealing it to be a sword of light. The gun most likely could shoot bullets of light, merely from being associated with the sword. Standard exorcist gear, in any case.

"Very well; let this challenge commence." Without waiting any longer, I announced the start of the battle. Smiling widely, Freed didn't need to be told twice. Quickly running towards me, proving his speed was the same as that of a Low-class Devil Knight, possibly even greater, he rushed towards me, his sword raised, aiming for a downward slash.

I closed my eyes.

 **҉**

 _A drop of blood fell down, quickly followed by another, and another, until it formed a small puddle. But even then, the blood did not stop falling. Drip, drop, drip, drop. From one drop to another drop. It wouldn't stop dripping and it wouldn't stop dropping. Drip, drop, drip, drop. From a small puddle to a large one. Until, finally, an arm fell down, the back of the hand smashing against the puddle._

 **҉**

I opened my eyes. Freed was right in front of my face, his sword of light raised to cut me down. He swung down – however, at the last moment, he twisted his arm back and off to the side and cut the air horizontally towards me. The downward strike – it was merely a feint used to catch me off guard.

Though he was slightly confused and surprised as to why I had not reacted to his feint, he continued the slash towards me. Perhaps not his smartest decision.

I eyed the sword of light with slight indifference. ' _I could use the fan for this, but let's save the reveal for the gun._ ' I thought to myself in a bland tone.

As the light reached only a few inches away from my neck, I bent down, dropping down closer to the ground, and ducked underneath the sword. The moment that the light passed over my head, I reached up with my left hand and grasped his arm at the elbow and jumped. Swinging my body around his arm, so that I was now facing the ground and facing the same direction as him, I kicked out with my right leg, hitting him in the face, or rather forehead, with my knee. Before he could even so much as take a step backwards, I pushed my arm forward and used the force to spring up into the air. Twisting around slightly, I kicked forward with my left leg this time and smashed the back of his head with my foot, knocking him forward and down to the ground, as I continued to do a spin in midair.

As he landed on the ground rather painfully, I landed gracefully on my feet after doing a spin in the air. With a small motion, I opened up my folding fan and used it to cover my mouth, to hide my growing smile.

"What is this, Freed-chan? Already down on the ground? I thought you were stronger than this. You must really be the sub-type if you keep this pitiful display up."

"Shut it, you bitch… I was just going easy on your little ass! I didn't want to break you yet…" Getting up, he turned around towards me. Raising his sword and pointing his gun at me, he smirked. "But, I guess I'll just have to make do with a broken body riddled with bullet holes, huh!?"

With a soft click, a bullet of light was fired off towards me, without so much as a bang. Regular guns were infamous for their loud noises when used – even a silencer only lowered it by so much, to the point that it is still quite loud. Though it depends on the silencer used and the gun, I guess…

Either way, these guns were different. For starters, they don't shoot ordinary bullets; but bullets of light. Secondly, they make no sound when fired, so they can be used in covert missions. I even used one once when I was bored, and it was fairly fun.

Though I was actually a horrible marksman.

As the bullet of light traced a path towards me amidst the air, I tilted the folding fan I was holding. When the bullet reached me, I used the opened fan to redirect its trajectory, and sent it flying off towards the wall behind me, just with a simple motion of my wrist.

Freed gasped in surprise at seeing this, but it did not hold him back from firing again. And again. Each attempt only awarded him the same result. Whether he shot once, or twice at a time, each bullet of light was redirected towards the wall. Each bullet of light only stayed in contact with my opened folding fan for but a mere moment, but even so, I was easily able to redirect its trajectory away from me.

Mittelt was confused from watching this exchange while Freed was angrier than he was surprised. His face red from anger, it was clear that he was losing his cool.

"Why – won't – you – get – shot – you – damn – Loli – bitch!?" Shouting each word after each bullet fired, he gnashed his teeth together. I smiled in simple enjoyment.

"That is easy to answer, though are you sure you just aren't a terrible shot?"

Shouting out something unintelligible, Freed rushed towards me faster than what he had done earlier. Reaching me in around one or two seconds, he swung his sword down at me diagonally from my left. Without taking my eyes away from his face, I moved the fan to intercept as I closed it with a single tap of my finger. Thinking that his sword of light was going to easily cut through my weak and pathetic fan, he smiled gleefully – until the fan cut through his sword of light, turning into something more akin to a knife than a sword.

The light that had sprouted out from the handle – it was viciously cut and warped apart, leaving only a small bit of light shooting out from the handle. The cut off part dissipated much like a light turning off. Freed continued his swing with an incredibly confused expression on his face mixed in with his previous smile. The short beam of light hardly even came close to cutting through my clothing.

"Wha- what just…" Mittelt muttered from off to the side, but this caused Freed to erupt in anger from his confusion in what had just happened. Unfair towards her, but…

"Shut the fuck up, you slutty Fallen bitch!" Roaring this towards her, he took his eyes off of me. Smiling dangerously, I did not let him off the hook from becoming distracted from the _fight_ , if you could even call it that.

Taking advantage of his distraction, I hooked my left arm around his right and kicked out towards his leg. His head turned back towards me at the contact, but he could do nothing as I twisted him around and flipped him over my figure and down onto his back.

With a hard bang, he hit the ground with a short shout of pain.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent, or you'll end up dead." Saying this, I giggled as I jumped back, dodging a bullet of light aimed at my head.

"Damn bitch!" Scrambling up onto his feet, he charged at me again. This time, I simply dodged each swing of his sword with a simple step away from the sword of light. He shot at my thigh, but I twirled out of the way with a slight giggle.

"You asked earlier how each bullet of light was redirected away from me, right?" I ducked underneath a swing, before jumping up over a second. Before I could land back down to the ground, he fired his gun at me, but by bending backwards midair, I was able to just barely dodge the bullet of light. Pressing the palms of my hand against the ground, though I still held onto the fan with my right hand, I pushed up into a backflip and landed on the ground a few feet away from Freed.

"So what!? Just say it or not you little whore!" He ran towards me and swung his sword of light down at me.

"My, my. No manners." Holding my left hand up to my mouth, I spun my body to the side as Freed's sword of light missed me by a few mere inches. Before he could raise it back up, I struck out with my right foot and kicked him in the wrist, causing him to drop the handle. The light springing out of it retracted as it hit the ground.

Before Freed could react, I jumped up, and kicked out towards him from the side, slamming him in the nose with my left leg. Making a small noise from the pain, Freed was thrown back, blood streaming out of his nose as it bent awkwardly to his right. He crashed into one of the still standing pillars, causing cracks to split across it, much like a ripple in water.

"The answer is simple: my fan possesses quite a unique power, shall we say?" Holding up the fan, I opened it back up with but a simple touch of my fingers.

"Your stupid… fan?" Freed mumbled out as he dislodged himself from the pillar he had been blasted into. Blood ran down his forehead and his nose, but he ignored it. Coughing up some blood, he spit out a tooth that had fallen out. "Fuck." He cursed underneath his breath as he struggled to stand back up.

"Yes. Simply put, it's a failed Artificial Sacred Gear – it cannot use a Balance Breaker, nor does it possess a particularly strong power… it can easily be resisted if the right amount of force is applied. It cannot become stronger." I paused for a moment to watch Freed and Mittelt's reactions. They were both shocked to hear this; the surprise was obvious on their faces due to their wide eyes and opened mouths that just screamed 'oh shit, what a twist'. "Of course." I scoffed into my left hand. "All four failures that I possess don't really possess a name. After all, why name a failure? Only one actually works properly." Raising my left hand to the middle of my chest, I closed it into a ball, as if I was gripping something. "Now that I've told you this, what do you want to do?" I lowered my hand, returning it down to my side. "Surrender? Fight?" Smirking, I tilted my head to the side and awaited his answer.

"Surrender?" This time, it was Freed who was scoffing. "Why the Hell would I want to do such a boring thing? Why quit… when it's obvious… that I'm going to be the one kicking your ass into next week and onto my bed, you damn little bitch! The Hell I'll just stay down! I'm not going to quit until I wipe that miserable smirk off of your face!"

"Oh, I see." I replied back in a monotone too low for him to hear with the distance between us. "Then I suppose you're a masochist." Not giving him any time to reply back, this time, I was the one who rushed towards him.

 **҉**

 _Back then, things could be seen as much simpler than they are now. However, if one were to think back to it, they will uncover several things that just screamed out how not simple they were. With our childish minds, we don't, or rather, we can't, see the full picture. Only a certain few are gifted with the genius to see this sight, while the rest of us are stuck in the dark, only seeing life as if its full of rainbows and unicorns. A paradise, in other words._

 _However, that is simply not true. No matter what world or time period you live in, the world will always be disgusting. There will be those who use others and those who get used. Those who will be cut down and those who will cut others down. The world is full of disgusting sights such as those._

 _Back then, I was always just a bit more special than the rest of us. It was because I possessed this genius. I saw the world for what it was; and I was stuck in a monochrome of indifference and childish ignorance and innocence._

 _Ignorance. Innocence. In the end, those are the same._

 _I could see the full picture, but I could not understand it. Not unlike now. I now understood why each of those events happened. I learned. I grew. And… I became free._

 _The role that man played, the role that woman played – my parents, in other words. My two sisters. The rest of them. And they. It. There were those that used us. There were those that were used. And then there was me. I existed within the middle. I used, and I was used. I was used, and I used. It was that simple._

 _Something within me was missing that allowed me to possess this genius. Something that I didn't quite understand, nor do I understand even now; even when I think that I do._

 _It was emotions. I emulated them, but I couldn't quite get it right. What was the correct situation for happiness? Sadness? Anger? I could never quite get it right back then. I've grown since then, but even now, I get it wrong at times._

 _I guess it went all downhill when I wanted to play a simple game of Operations._

 _That was when I had carved up the two that had played the role of my parents and tried to play the game with my two sisters to relieve myself of the boredom that I had felt. Though it ended in pain, which later led to betrayal. But that was later._

 _At that time, I didn't quite understand why I was being chased. Hunted down like prey, I was forced to abandon everything. I was young. I was stupid. But, in that moment, I became free… when it had appeared._

 _Blood streaming down my form, I had fallen down a cliff. Landing against a tree, I could only move enough to put my back against it. I couldn't feel my left arm nor my legs. I was stuck. I couldn't see out of my right eye. My body felt numb, though it was also warm at the same time. I was scared. I had to be. And yet, I felt nothing but the beating of my heart and the coldness of the rain slapping down against my body._

 _They found me minutes later. Perhaps not minutes. Maybe it was hours. Days. I had no idea. When I had closed my eyes, I opened them to light. The next moment it was dark. Then it was raining._

 _All I understood, was that I had been found. Approaching me, I felt something stir deep within me. It was as if a hand was gripping my heart. I felt pain. I felt terror for the first time then._

 _And then, in a bloody stream, those that had come to dispatch of me, were slain. It was as simple as that. One moment, I was going to die. The next, I had been saved. It was as if a God had descended upon this world, and its first act of omniscience, was to save me._

 _Staring into the empty black eyes of my savior, as if those black eyes were that of the abyss, the emptiness of space, I smiled. I had no idea why I did so, but I did. I reached forward towards it. And then my consciousness faded. But, I am alive even now. Meaning, that I had been saved. Saved by it._

 _My life would not end so suddenly._

 _I would not die so easily._

 _For I was free._

 **҉**

Lachesis ran forward, nearly too fast for Mittelt or Freed to see, surprising the two by the sheer speed she showed off, though it should have been obvious with how easily she handled Freed up until that point.

A dull look was shown in her eyes, but the two hardly noticed it – be it Mittelt off to the side or Freed who was the target of Lachesis' sight.

Slipping a hand into his robe, he pulled out a second handle as he shot two bullets of light towards the tanned girl, who easily turned her body and maneuvered around the bullets with only a few inches to spare. Her momentum did not increase.

Freed panicked slightly at this, but he did not lose his composure. Light emerged from the handle and he swung his sword of light horizontally at Lachesis, but she easily ducked underneath the swipe. Angling his gun down towards her, he fired a bullet of light, but in that moment, she disappeared.

Opening his mouth with a gasp, he quickly lost sight of her. However, after a moment, he looked up and spotted Lachesis just above him, looking down at him with wide, saucer-like eyes, as she flipped over him. Slamming her feet into the already cracked pillar behind him, she pushed forward and did another flip back to Freed's front.

He swiped his sword of light towards her, but she moved out of the way and towards his side. Freed jumped away from her and aimed the gun at her.

Before he could pull the trigger, Lachesis vanished once more, but this time, before he could even be given the chance to look around for her, he felt a heavy weight hit him in the back. He flew forward from the kick and skidded against the ground on the side of his body, but with a tap against the ground he managed to flip back up and onto his feet, though his feet still slid backwards against the ground. Blood ran down from his mouth and over his chin, but he ignored this.

He raised his sword and fired three bullets of light towards Lachesis, who, reflected the first bullet into the third, and then redirected the second back towards Freed. He quickly ducked underneath the bullet, which had then blasted into the wall behind him.

Looking back up, he found that Lachesis was gone.

Getting a gut feeling, he looked up and found Lachesis in the air, falling down towards him with her leg positioned over his head for an axe kick. Freed barely had a second to jump out of the way.

As he rolled against the ground and started to get back up, he was forced to duck back down to the ground as Lachesis swung her leg towards his head the moment she landed on the ground. He rolled away, trying to gain some distance.

Lachesis ran after him, muttering something underneath her breath. Something underneath her yukata glowed for just a split second, but Freed, nor Mittelt, noticed.

Freed jumped up onto his feet, but before he could pull the trigger he had aimed at Lachesis, she punched him in the gut with her right hand, which held the fan. Dropping the gun in that moment, he grabbed Lachesis' wrist, surprising her.

"Die, you bitch!" Yelling this out, Freed slashed down at Lachesis with his sword of light. Seeing the blade of light coming down towards her, she broke free from Freed's grip and jumped back. Landing several feet away from Freed, she raised her left hand and wiped at her chin with the fingertips.

Moving it away, it revealed a small cut on her chin. She looked down at her hand, at the blood that she had wiped away with it.

"Haha! Yeah, take that you bitch! Now things are getting fun! Now then, I recommend you to-" Before Freed could continue his patronizing attitude, Lachesis struck out towards him with her fist. Blinking his eyes, he questioned how she had closed the distance between the two of them without seemingly moving, but before he could even approach the end of his thoughts, her left fist slammed into his mouth, causing several teeth to rip apart from his gums.

Freed was thrown back as if from an explosion. He landed against one of the several pews, breaking through it easily, and flipped through the air from the force of hitting the ground.

He landed against the same pew he had hit, though it was farther down towards the end of the pew and this time, he only served to crack it.

"Fuck, fuck… that fucking hurts!" Complaining, he struggled to get up, but found that his left leg was unresponsive. "Dammit, move you son of a bitch leg!" Slamming a palm against his left leg, he felt an extreme pain creep up his body and he had to cover his mouth to stop him from shouting.

That was when he had noticed that his weapons weren't in his hands. Looking around, he spotted his gun several feet behind him and his sword was several feet before him. He had to have dropped the sword when he had first collided with the pew and the gun was after landing for the second time.

Gulping silently, he slowly reached into his robes to pull out his last weapon, but before he could do so, Lachesis jumped forward, faster than he could react, and stepped down onto his arm, pushing him down into the pew and splintering it even further. He couldn't move his arm and he could only touch his last gun with his index finger.

Gritting his teeth, he knew he was fucked.

"Done yet?" Lachesis asked in a cold tone. Pushing down with her leg, she caused Freed to yell out in pain, though he quickly closed his mouth.

"…Fu-fuck you!" Freed grunted out, which only caused Lachesis to use more force. The pew Freed was forced against cracked and he felt that if more force was used, he might break through it.

"You have lost. Admit it." Lachesis muttered with the same tone as before. This time, before waiting for Freed's reaction, she grabbed his head with her left hand.

In that moment, Freed felt fear.

It was as if everything in the navel of the Church had slipped away and had been replaced with naught but darkness, except for the girl before him and himself. Her eyes glowed a blood red and a wolf as black as night rose up from behind her. His heart beat incredibly fast and loud, as if someone was banging the wall with a sledgehammer.

His eyes opened wide, he began to hyperventilate.

He couldn't say anything. He couldn't make a sound.

' _This… is what fear is._ ' He could only think to himself. A moment later, he relaxed his muscles and let himself lie down against the broken pew. He stopped struggling against Lachesis. He accepted his defeat – as much as he would hate to admit it, he had lost. There was nothing he could do against the girl before him.

Barely a second later, she let go of him. Jumping off of his body, she looked down at him with no emotions.

"After Asia heals you, you will take her to a few addresses that I have written down on this piece of paper." Saying this, she took out a piece of paper and dropped it down onto Freed's chest. "Each house is likely to summon a Devil – tonight, based on what little information I was able to gather. Go there. Do what you please and wait for a Devil to appear, if signs of one has been summoned. Wait five minutes at each destination regardless. If a Devil appears, fight it but don't kill it. If one doesn't, move on. Once you finish going down that list, return back here and report to Mittelt. If you don't…" At this, she leaned in close to Freed. "I'll kill you."

Freed didn't say anything. A few moments later, Lachesis turned away and began to walk away.

"Mittelt. Fetch Asia. I am leaving." Her tone had yet to return to normal; it was still cold and uncaring. Mittelt stuttered as she answered; not really expecting to be called on.

"Y-yes!" Turning around, she ran towards the back door, her heart pounding in fright.

Lachesis didn't turn back for a second look as she left the Church. If she did, she would've seen Freed aiming at her with his last gun, his arm trembling and unable to pull the trigger.

Lowering the gun, he could only say one word: "Fuck."

* * *

 _This chapter served to give out some new info on Lachesis' past and to reveal what kind of weapons she has. Also, I got to write a fight scene, so perhaps some of you will like that, huh? It's been a bit of time since I last wrote something like that, so I wonder how I did XD_

 _Freed got his ass handed to him, but he did alright... I mean, he got a small cut on Lachesis' chin, so that proves that she isn't invincible - at the very least._

 _The next chapter should probably be obvious, but just in case - Freed will be meeting little ol' Issei and will be taking his anger out on him. He'll meet Asia for the second time, yatta yatta. Chapter eight or nine should be the end of this first arc, so its fast approaching! So, two or three more chapters to write and then it will be the ORC against Riser, but its not like Lachesis will just take a backseat... I'm in the midst of thinking up something for her to be doing as that is going on, so look forward to that!_

 _Though I do wonder as to what you guys think will be happening next, as to how the Church raid will go XD Its going to be a bit different, that's for sure..._

 _Anyways, thank you for reading and go ahead and slap a favorite or a follow if you so desire, and if you have any thoughts towards this story so far, please leave it down below in a review so that I may read it! Though I'll understand if you refrain from doing so. I'll see you again on the next chapter! Ciao!_


End file.
